<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un Mandarin à terre = Tony Stark + Manon Stark by petrolette05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754592">Un Mandarin à terre = Tony Stark + Manon Stark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrolette05/pseuds/petrolette05'>petrolette05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Duo de Stark [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Even Pepper, Even Rhodey, Genius Manon Stark, Genius Tony Stark, Hurt Manon Stark, Hurt Tony, Manon Stark is Shadow, Many unanswered questions, No one can understand the Stark Genius, Pepper is a good friend, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Manon Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Rhodey is a good friend, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Iron Man, Who is Shadow ?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrolette05/pseuds/petrolette05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques temps après l'attaque de New-York, un nouvel adversaire se dresse face à ces deux êtres hors du commun que sont Tony et Manon Stark.</p><p> </p><p>Réécriture d'Iron Man 3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener &amp; Manon Stark, Harley Keener &amp; Tony Stark, James "Rhodey Rhodes &amp; Manon Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts &amp; Manon Stark, Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Manon Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Duo de Stark [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« <em>Un homme célèbre a dit un jour ‘Nous créons nos propres démons.’.... Qui a dit ça ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Peu importe. Je le di</em><em>s</em><em> parce qu’il la dit, voilà tout. Et comme il était célèbre, ça fait deux type célèbre qui disent la même chose.... J’ai pas... hum... je recommence.... On reprend tout depuis le début...</em> »</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1999, soir du nouvel an - Berne, Suisse.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Un Tony Stark totalement bourré discutait avec une jolie jeune femme sous les yeux de sa sœur, quand un Happy bien plus jeune qu’aujourd’hui se tourna vers eux pour les prévenir qu’il restait une demie-heure avant le premier de l’an. Se retournant vers la charmante jeune femme, Tony fut interrompu par un jeune homme, « Tony Stark, j'ai adoré votre discours !</p><p>-J'ai fait un discours moi ? Comment c'était ? », questionna le génie.</p><p> </p><p>Alors que Happy écartait le jeune homme, la jeune femme prit enfin la parole. « Incompréhensible.</p><p>-Nan, c'est vrai ? Parfait, j'adore le mélange des genres. », reprit le milliardaire.</p><p> </p><p>Tony saisit le poignet de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle, sa sœur et Happy sur les talons, quand la jeune femme lui demanda, « Où allons-nous ?</p><p>-En ville ou l'un sur l'autre, sans doute dans votre chambre. Et je veux voir vos recherches.</p><p>-D'accord, je vous ferai voir mes recherches, mais je ne vous ferai pas faire le tour de la ville. »</p><p> </p><p>Le petit groupe fut interrompu par un homme, « Monsieur et Mademoiselle Stark, Ho Yinsen.</p><p>-Oh, je rêvais de rencontrer un homme prénommé Ho.</p><p>-Permettez-moi de vous présenter notre hôte, le Dr. Wu.</p><p>-Hin c'est lui ! Salut. », salut Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Le docteur Wu prit la parole, « Miao.</p><p>-Vous êtes cardiologue... Il lui faudra un check-up quand j'aurais... », ironisa Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Il fit siffler une ruban dérouleur dans la direction de la jeune femme tandis que l'éminent cardiologue détournait les yeux gêné.</p><p>Tony reprit sa route avec la jeune femme qui salua les deux hommes malgré les appels d’Yinsen. Néanmoins, Manon s'attarda un peu pour leur dire qu'ils avaient quelque chose d'urgent à vérifier, mais qu'elle revenait les voir le plus vite possible.</p><p> </p><p>Ils progressèrent dans la foule de gens huppés et de journalistes pour atteindre les ascenseurs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>« <em>Tout </em><em>a</em><em> commencer à Berne, en 1999. C'est déjà le pass</em><em>é</em><em>. Pourquoi reviendrait-il me hanter ? Et pour quelle raison ?</em>»</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>À l'entrée de l'ascenseur, alors que Manon était déjà rentrée, un homme boiteux aborda Tony, « Salut Tony, Euh, Alderich Killian. Je suis vraiment fan de votre travail. »</p><p> </p><p>Légèrement confuse, la jeune femme qui accompagnait le génie prit la parole, « Mon travail ?</p><p>-Non, il parlait du mien. », contra le génie.</p><p> </p><p>L’homme reprit, « Oui, oui bien sûr. Mais mademoiselle Hansen, mon organisation assure vos recherches depuis votre seconde année d'université. »</p><p> </p><p>L'homme parvint à se glisser dans l'ascenseur en passant sous le bras d'Happy qui lui demanda à quel étage il montait. L'homme fit la publicité de sa société et alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait et que Tony demanda à toutes les charmantes dames à l'intérieur de suivre Happy et ses ballons, Manon à la fin pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Tony resta à l'arrière et prit Alderich à part, « J'ai comme une énorme envie de travailler avec vous.</p><p>-Ha oui, vraiment ? C'est vrai ?</p><p>-Je vous retrouve sur le toit dans cinq minutes. Le temps de me jeter une petite coupe de champagne et je suis à vous.</p><p>-Super, c'est un honneur vieux... », commença l’homme, joyeusement.</p><p> </p><p>Mais l'ascenseur se ferma avant qu'Alderich ne puisse finir sa phrase.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dans la chambre de la jeune brune que Tony suivait depuis le début de la soirée, les deux milliardaires admiraient les recherches de la jeune femme sur son ordinateur qui montrait un schéma du corps humain et de son cerveau.</p><p> </p><p>Manon était stupéfaite, « Je n'en reviens pas, on croyait que c'était seulement une théorie.</p><p>-Si j'ai vue juste, on devrait pouvoir atteindre la zone réparatrice du cerveau et la ré-encoder chimiquement.</p><p>-Ce n'est pas croyable, vous appliquez la recherche génétique à l'ensemble du système », loua Tony.</p><p> </p><p>La jeune femme avec eux était extatique, « C'est tout à fait ça.</p><p>-... d'un organisme vivant.</p><p>-Oui exact. »</p><p> </p><p>Happy jouait avec la feuille d'une plante de la jeune femme placée à l'intérieur d'une serre portative quand la jeune femme, Maya d'après Manon, l'interrompit. « Vous pourriez... éviter de toucher ma plante ? C'est pas... Elle n'aime pas ça... Elle préfère...</p><p>-Elle n'est pas comme les autres. », grogna Tony avent de s’adresser à nouveau à la petite dame, « Allons dans votre chambre. », puis il prévint, « Happy !</p><p>-C'est gentil mais... », protesta la dame.</p><p> </p><p>Tony reprit, « Pas touche à son ficus.</p><p>-Parce que... Non non je vous en prie ne le faîtes pas.</p><p>-Vous avez commencé ça par les plantes ? », demanda Tony à la délicieuse dame.</p><p>« Pour l'instant oui, j'ai baptisé ça <em>Extremis</em>.</p><p>-Ouais, ça sonne bien. », approuva le génie.</p><p> </p><p>Tony pénétra dans la chambre de la jeune femme avec l'ordinateur dans ses mains et attendit que Manon le rejoigne pour parler un peu de la formule de Maya avec sa jeune sœur qui était restée silencieuse depuis le début, se contentant d'observer ce qui l'entourait et de prendre toutes les informations qu'elle jugeait nécessaires de retenir dans un petit coin de son immense et magnifique cerveau. Une fois mis d'accord sur certains détails de la formule, ils rejoignirent Maya.</p><p> </p><p>Happy ne put s'empêcher de saisir et d'arracher l'une des feuilles du ficus de la jeune biologiste avant de pénétrer dans la chambre à l'intérieur de laquelle le plus vieux de ses patrons était assis sur le lit de la jeune femme pendant que sa sœur se tenait juste à côté, à quelques centimètres de son frère pendant que Maya discutait avec lui, faisant fit de la cadette qui ne s’offusqua pas et se contenta d’écouter.</p><p> </p><p>« L'important, c'est l'application humaine.</p><p>-... l'application humaine.</p><p>-C'est exact, exact ! On va pouvoir revitaliser les dents,...</p><p>-C'est révolutionnaire.</p><p>-... les maladies...</p><p>-Changer le monde.</p><p>-Régénérer les membres.</p><p>-Je n'ai jamais vu de femme aussi brillante...</p><p>-Vraiment ?</p><p>-Sauf ma fantastique sœur... et en Suisse.</p><p>-Je comprends mieux. » Maya enleva les lunettes de l'aîné Stark pour les mettre pendant qu'il reprenait la parole en rigolant avec son interlocutrice.</p><p> </p><p>Tony poursuivit sur son décompte de femmes brillantes, « ...Cette semaine. Vous avez failli marcher. »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Les deux se dévisagèrent et étaient sur le point de s'embrasser alors que Manon quittait la pièce et qu’Happy fermait les portes coulissantes derrière sa patronne avec un hochement de tête pour suivre la cadette Stark qui s'apprêtait à redescendre en bas discuter avec le fameux Ho Yinsen, quand la plante dont la feuille arraché par Happy et qui avait repoussé explosa.</p><p> </p><p>Manon et Happy sursautèrent en même temps que Tony et Maya qui expliqua, « Comme vous le voyer, j'ai un bug à résoudre.</p><p>-Ce n'est pas l’algorithme de la Télomérase par hasard ? », se renseigna l’aîné.</p><p> </p><p>La réponse de Maya fut noyée par les cris de Happy qui hurla deux fois à terre en se jetant sur Tony pour l'écraser sur le lit avec sa sœur qu'il avait attrapé dans ses bras durant sa course pour se jeter sur son patron et le protéger lui et sa sœur de toute menace potentielle. Il avait manifestement un temps de retard.</p><p> </p><p>« À terre patrons...</p><p>-C'est bon !</p><p>-Bougez pas !</p><p>-Vous heu, vous nous étouffez là, tout va bien. », rassura Manon.</p><p> </p><p>Happy se redressa subitement et regarda de droite à gauche sous les yeux amusés et affectueux de Manon pendant que son frère reprenait la parole. « D'où ça venait ?</p><p>-D'où ça venait mademoiselle ? », reprit Tony, en s’adressant à sa compagne de la soirée.</p><p>« Ho, ce n'est qu'un bug mineur...</p><p>-Oui ça arrive... », approuva Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Tony interrompit sa phrase quand il entendit les cris de la foule quelques étages plus bas qui commençait le décompte de la nouvelle année.</p><p> </p><p>Tony s’écria, « Hey, Bonne année !</p><p>-Oui... Bonne année. », reprit Maya.</p><p> </p><p>« Bonne année. », reprit Manon en embrassant la joue de son frère.</p><p> </p><p>Tony sourit et s’adressa à Happy, « Allez, on se voit demain. Bonsoir et prenez soin de ma sœur.</p><p>-Comptez sur moi, bonsoir. »</p><p> </p><p>Tony et Happy se serrèrent la main avant que le garde du corps n'escorte la cadette Stark en bas pour qu'elle puisse retournée dans la foule qui célébrait la nouvelle année et le nouveau siècle pour discuter un peu avec du monde et représenter Stark Industries après qu'elle ait salué son frère.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Alors que Tony profitait de sa nuit avec la belle Maya, Manon discutait avec Ho Yinsen, le Dr. Wu et d'autre personne de la haute société et Alderich Killian attendait seul et grelottant sur le toit de l'immeuble, désespérant que Tony ou sa sœur se présente. Tony était trop prit pas son... occupation pour se présenter et comme il n'avait pas prévenu sa sœur, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle ne monte discuter avec lui.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« ... En fait, pourquoi je vous raconte ça ?... »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« ... Parce que je venais de créer des démons, sans même le savoir... »</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain matin, Tony rédigeait une petite carte à Maya qu'il déposa sur la table de nuit de la jeune femme, après avoir embrassé le 'You know who I am' qu'il avait écrit dessus. Il quitta ensuite la chambre tandis que son hôte travaillait sur Extremis afin de rejoindre sa sœur pour rentrer au pays où ils étaient attendus.</p><p> </p><p>« <em>Oui, c'était le bon temps, mais j'ai évolué... </em>»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« <em>...Après une brève soirée dans une caverne </em><em>af</em><em>ghane, moi et Manon avons dit adieu à la fiesta, nous avons oublié cette soirée en Suisse. Nous voilà un autre homme et une autre femme. Nous ne sommes plus les même</em><em>s</em><em>. Nous sommes.... Enfin vous savez qui je suis... </em>»</p><p> </p><p>Il est tard le soir quand Manon finit d'injecter les cinquante implants dans les bras de Tony pendant que JARVIS faisait le compte avant qu'ils n'interviennent.</p><p> </p><p>«<b> Monsieur, Mademoiselle, pourrai-je solliciter quelques heures pour calibrer ?</b></p><p>-Non.</p><p>-Tony... », souffla Manon.</p><p> </p><p>Le milliardaire tenta de protester, « Non Trésor, je veux finir ça ce soir.</p><p>-Tony ~~</p><p>-S'il-te-plaît ?</p><p>-D'accord, mais pas trop longtemps.</p><p>-Oui, oui.... Peut-être. », plaisanta l’homme en direction de sa sœur tout en lui tirant la langue sans le moindre soupçon de classe tel un enfant de cinq ans.</p><p>Finalement, Manon acheva l'implantation des petits appareils, « Micro-récepteurs implantés, fin du processus.</p><p>-<b>Parfait, </b><b>Mademoiselle.</b><b>M</b><b>onsieur, et j'ai préparé des instructions de sécurité dont vous ne tiendrez aucun compte...</b></p><p>-Non, comme toujours.</p><p>-Et comme toujours, tu devrais. », protesta la cadette.</p><p> </p><p>« Trésor, je t'en pris. Tu es là pour me sauver en cas de problème.</p><p>-Que ferais-tu sans moi ?</p><p>-Je mourrais en une heure ?</p><p>-Plutôt trente minutes.</p><p>-Méchante.</p><p>-Réaliste. », proposa la plus jeune.</p><p> </p><p>Tony fixa alors un point derrière Manon qui se révéla être le pauvre Dum-E qui portait un bonnet d'âne et qui était en train de passer le balai en plein milieu de l'atelier, « Hey le débile ! J'te parle ! Où t'as trouver ce bonnet d'âne ? Tu le mérites. »</p><p> </p><p>Le brun se leva de sa place et s'approcha de son bot tout en donnant de petits coups sur un mannequin d'entraînement qui se trouvait sur son chemin, avant de passer juste à côté du robot, « T'étais au coin et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Y a du sang sur mon bureau, nettoie.</p><p>-Tony, arrête, tu vas finir par me complexer ce pauvre robot.</p><p>-Tu es psy, il me semble, tu pourras toujours le prendre en thérapie.</p><p>-Tony...</p><p>-Désolé, désolé, je n'ai rien dit. Je suis désolé... », s’excusa l’aîné.</p><p> </p><p>Manon allait lui répondre, mais JARVIS lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied, « <b>Monsieur, Mademoiselle, puis-je vous rappeler que vous êtes debout depuis près de 72 heures</b><b>?</b>»</p><p> </p><p>Ignorant son IA alors que sa sœur lui promettait qu'ils finissaient leur travail et allaient dormir, Tony se plaça sur une plate-forme surélevée face à six de ses armures et Butterfinger avant de prendre la parole tendis que Manon faisait face à l'ensemble, « Votre attention les filles. Bonsoir et bienvenue dans la nursery. J'ai le plaisir d'annoncer l'arrivée imminente d'un nouveau venu qui déchire ça race, votre petit frère. »</p><p> </p><p>Il donna ensuite des directives à Butterfinger qui filmait la scène, « Passe du gros plan au plan large, indique la date et l'heure. Mark 42, test de l'armure préhensile à propulsion autonome. Initialisation. »</p><p> </p><p>Tony leva son bras et plia ses coudes pour tout mettre bien évidence quand des morceaux d'armure éparpillés sur plusieurs établis à côté de Manon s'animèrent. Mais juste avant le début de la mise en route, Tony reprit la parole, « JARVIS, musique. »</p><p> </p><p>La chanson Jingle Bells (Bombay Dub Orchestra Remix) de Joe Williams se mit à résonner dans tout l'atelier, et alors que Manon dansait tranquillement sans jamais quitter son frère du regard, ledit frère tendit le bras vers l'une des pièces de l'armure qui... refusa de décoller. Une deuxième tentative... qui échoue. Finalement, il tapota un peu les implants de son bras avant de retenter l'expérience et cette fois, la première pièce d'armure vint enfin recouvrir son bras gauche, suivit de la seconde pièce sur son épaule gauche et de la troisième pièce sur son bras droit. Heureux du bon déroulement de l'expérience, Tony eu la présomption de faire venir toutes les autres pièces d'un seul coup.</p><p> </p><p>Les deux pièces de la jambe droite vinrent le recouvrir, suivi de deux autres pièces... la première atterrit dans la vitre de protection d'un des caisson de rangement des armure et la deuxième fonça sur la tête du génie qui la dévia dans une lampe du plafond. Voyant ce qu'il se passait, Tony ordonna à JARVIS de ralentir un peu le rythme... avant de se baisser précipitamment pour éviter qu'une nouvelle pièce ne l'envoie s'écraser contre le mur.</p><p> </p><p>Les pièces continuèrent à voler dans tous les sens avant que sa jambe gauche ne soit enfin recouverte en totalité. Ensuite, la pièce destinée à protéger ses bijoux de famille vint se mettre en place un peu trop vite au goût de l'ingénieur qui fit une note mentale pour régler ça plus tard tandis que sa sœur avait arrêté de danser et le regardait souffrir tout en essayant d'étouffer un rire et en restant prête à intervenir si elle jugeait qu'il courait un quelconque danger.</p><p> </p><p>Les dernières pièces s'assemblèrent ensuite jusqu'à ce que la pièce jusqu'alors coincée dans la vitre de protection ne frôle Tony pour se cogner contre l'établi juste à côté de Manon qui préféra s'éloigner de quelques pas sur le côté. La pièce décolla une nouvelle fois à un mètre du sol et s'assembla pour former la plaque frontale du casque d'Iron Man semblant toiser Tony du regard. Ne se laissant pas démonter, l'ingénieur prit la parole, « Tu viens ? Tu me fais pas peur ! »</p><p> </p><p>La plaque s'avança vers son porteur, mais cogna contre l'établi qui la fit se retournée les yeux vers le bas. Tony décolla alors et se retourna la tête en bas pour que la plaque se fixe avant d'atterrir dans la position à trois appuies type du héros rouge et or.</p><p> </p><p>Le héros eu juste le temps d'annoncer à voix haute qu'il était le meilleur avant qu'une pièce perdue ne décolle et lui rentre dans le dos, le projetant au sol, faisant éclater l'armure et glisser le brun jusqu'aux pieds de sa sœur qui le regardait avec un doux sourire un brun amusé. L'aîné retira la plaque frontale du casque qui était rester sur sa tête avec quelques gémissements de douleur avant de se positionner sur le dos et de plonger son regard dans celui si semblable de sa sœur, « Le meilleur, hein ?</p><p>-Avec toi. Seulement avec toi, même.</p><p>-Mouis, si tu le dis.</p><p>-<b>C'est toujours une joie immense de vous voir travailler Monsieur, Mademoiselle.</b></p><p>-JARVIS, il va vraiment falloir arrêter avec le sarcasme. », grogna Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Manon tenta à nouveau de convaincre son frère, « Tony, je pense que 72 heures commence à faire long entre deux siestes.</p><p>-D'accord, mais je vois pas le rapport avec le sarcasme incessant de JARVIS...</p><p>-Il n'y en a pas. C'est juste pour te prévenir que ce soir, on dort.</p><p>-Mais...</p><p>-Pas de 'mais', ce soir on dort point. », ordonna la plus jeune Stark.</p><p> </p><p>«<em> ...72 heures entre deux siestes, ça commence à faire long effectivement. Cela dit, je ne pensais pas que ça pourrai empirer. Et il a fallu que j'allume la télé..</em>. »</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>« <em>...C'est là qu'il est apparu... </em>»</p><p> </p><p>La télévision montra un homme de dos qui défilait dans les rues d'un petit village.</p><p> </p><p>« Certaines personnes me traitent de terroriste, je me considère comme un enseignant. Amérique, tu es prête pour une nouvelle leçon ? En 1864, à Sand Creek, dans le Colorado, l'armée américaine attendit que les sympathiques braves Cheyenne partent tous à la chasse, attendirent d'attaquer et de massacrer leurs familles abandonnées et de revendiquer leurs terres. Il y a trente-neuf heures, la base aérienne d'Ali Al Salem au Koweït a été attaquée. Je ... je ... j'ai fait ça. Une église militaire pittoresque remplie d'épouses et d'enfants, bien sûr. Les soldats étaient en manœuvre, les braves étaient partis. Président Ellis, vous continuez à résister à mes tentatives de vous éduquer, monsieur. Et maintenant, tu m'as encore manqué. Vous savez qui je suis, vous ne savez pas où je suis, et vous ne me verrez jamais venir. »</p><p> </p><p>L'écran montra des scènes apocalyptiques en même temps que l’homme énonçait ses revendications.</p><p> </p><p>Sur toutes les chaînes d'informations, on ne parlais que de cet homme, le Mandarin.</p><p> </p><p>Le président Ellis fit même une déclaration depuis la Maison Blanche, « Au centre du dispositif de riposte de mon gouvernement à ces actes terroristes, se trouve une toute nouvelle recrue. J'ai nommé, le colonel James Rhodes ! Le peuple américain le connaîtra bientôt sous le nom d'Iron Patriot. »</p><p> </p><p>L'écran montra alors Rhodey dans son armure de War Machine repeinte en... bleu, blanc et rouge... avec une étoile blanche sur le plastron...</p><p> </p><p>Rarement le duo Stark ne s'est senti plus offensé de ce qui avait été fait à l'une de leur création. On aurait dit que la pauvre armure avait été fusionnée avec un des costumes de Captain America ! Sans savoir pourquoi, les deux Stark sentirent leurs ventres se tordre à cette dernière pensée... Voulaient-ils approfondir ce sujet et découvrir la raison de cette torsion de leurs estomacs ? Absolument pas ! L'ont-ils fait quand même ? Pour une fois, la réponse est non.</p><p> </p><p>Ils se contentèrent de regarder la suite de la conférence qui était maintenant revenue au studio de production avec le présentateur, « Et de quelle façon le Président Ellis a-t-il riposté ? En repêchant le type qu'on nomme War Machine et en lui offrant une armure neuve ! »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« C’est la même armure mais repeinte en rouge, blanc et bleu. Et regarder, ils l'ont aussi renommé Iron Patriot ! Vous savez, au cas où le message serait trop subtil. », annonçait Joan Rivers dans l'émission qui était diffusé sur l'un des écrans d'un bar où s'étaient réuni Tony, Manon et Rhodey.</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey détacha ses yeux de l'écran pour regarder le frère et la sœur qui gardait leur regard river à l'écran, mais sans voir l'émission jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent une petite moue dédaigneuse alors que leur ami prenait la parole, pour défendre la décision du gouvernement, « Les sondages étaient tous positifs, d'accord ? »</p><p> </p><p>Tony planta son regard dans celui de son ami et prit une voix grave, « <b>Je suis Iron Patriot !</b></p><p>-Et c'est à chier. », renchérit Manon.</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey s’offusqua, « Manon ! Et puis War Machine ça envoyait un message agressif, ça, ça envoie un meilleur message.</p><p>-Et où est-ce que vous en êtes ? Avec le Mandarin ? Sans déconner, on peut parler de ce type ? », questionna Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey souffla, « C'est... c'est secret défense, Tony... », il finit tout de même par céder, « Ok, il y a eu neuf attentas à la bombe.</p><p>-Neuf ?</p><p>-Seulement trois ont été rendu publique et le problème, c'est qu'en fait, on n’a <em>rien </em>trouvé. Aucune bombe, aucun engin.</p><p>-On peut aider, tu sais ? Demande nous ! On a des tas de nouveaux gadgets, une armure préhensile, un dispositif anti-bombe, ça arrête les explosions en plein ciel... », proposa la plus jeune du trio.</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey déclina, « Merci Manon, mais depuis combien de temps vous n'avez pas dormi une nuit entière ? Tous les deux ?</p><p>-Einstein dormait trois heures par an, il a réussi.</p><p>-Les gens se font du souci pour vous. Je me fais du souci pour vous.</p><p>-Non mais t'as l'intention de nous faire la leçon ? De quoi tu te mêle ?... », s’agaça le milliardaire.</p><p> </p><p>« Tony, non mais attend... », tenta le militaire.</p><p> </p><p>Heureusement, la dispute fut avortée par l'arrivée d'une petite fille et de son petit frère qui voulaient que Tony leur dédicace un dessin, « Tu pourrais signer mon dessin ?</p><p>-Bien sûr, je te présente mon ami, rois des con... seillers. Comment tu t'appelles ?</p><p>-Erin. », répondit la petite fille.</p><p> </p><p>Manon complimenta, « C'est un très joli nom.</p><p>-Merci madame...</p><p>-Mon garçon, t'est au courant de ce qu'on dit des hommes à lunettes ? », questionna Tony au garçon.</p><p> </p><p>Le petit garçon ne répondit pas à la question de Tony mais Rhodey se pencha dans la direction des deux génies et leur murmura, « Écoutez, le Pentagone a la trouille. Après New-York, les extraterrestres, tu parles qu'ils ont besoin d'assurer... Neutraliser le Mandarin est une priorité, mais ce n'est pas...</p><p>-C'est pas l'affaire des super-héros...</p><p>-C'est clair.</p><p>-Très clair. », acquiesça l’aîné des Stark.</p><p> </p><p>Manon était concentrée sur son frère, tous ses sens améliorer focalisés sur lui, ayant bien capté le bref moment où son frère avait levé les yeux à la mention de New-York et les ayant clairement vu se teinter de peur. Elle se tenait prête à intervenir à la moindre crise de panique sans montrer aucun signe extérieur.</p><p> </p><p>Son inquiétude devint visible quand son frère cessa sa dédicace et cachait ses yeux dans sa main, tentant clairement de repousser une attaque de panique. Rhodey s’aperçut que son ami n'allait pas bien et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait...</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai cassé le crayon... », se plaint le brun.</p><p> </p><p>De loin, il entendit la jeune fille lui demander s'il allait bien et Rhodey lui dire de se détendre quand le petit garçon vint lui murmurer à l'oreille, « Hey, comment t'es sorti du Portail de la Mort ? »</p><p> </p><p>S'en fut trop pour Tony qui quitta le restaurant précipitamment le restaurant sa sœur sur les talons qui lança un regard noir au petit garçon.</p><p> </p><p>Au moment où elle sortie du bâtiment, elle vit on frère être enveloppé dans l'armure stationnée sur le bord de la route qui s'agenouilla en position à trois appuis immédiatement, mais la position perdait toute sa grâce légendaire à cause de la panique de son frère. Elle mit aussitôt son oreillette pour pouvoir entendre sa discussion avec JARVIS.</p><p> </p><p>« Vérifie le rythme cardiaque. Est-ce que c'est le cerveau ?</p><p>-<b>Aucun signe d'arythmie cardiaque ou d'activité cérébrale anormale.</b></p><p>-Est-ce qu'on m'a empoissonné ?</p><p>-<b>Selon mon diagnostique, vous venez de subir une violente... crise d'angoisse.</b></p><p>-D'<em>angoisse </em>? »</p><p> </p><p>Tony fut sorti de sa conversation avec JARVIS par de petits coups sur son casque et leva la tête pour voir au travers de son casque que Rhodey et Manon étaient agenouillés devant lui au milieu d'un cercle de curieux qui le regardait fixement.</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey murmura à son ami, « Reprends-toi, c'est pas digne de toi. Ouvre...</p><p>-Rhodey, s'il-te-plaît laisse-le respirer. », ordonna Manon.</p><p> </p><p>Tony donna un doux coup à Rhodey avec son armure qui le repoussa de quelques pas, « Désolé, faut qu'on file. Trésor ?</p><p>-Pas de problème. »</p><p> </p><p>Manon donna deux coups doux sur chacune de ses boucles d'oreille pour former une espèce de champ de force tout autour d'elle avant de se placer sur une petite plate forme qui sorti du pied droit de l'armure sur le côté extérieur et qui s'enroula autour de sa chaussure pour la maintenir avant que son frère ne passe un bras autour de sa taille et ne décolle sous le regard de leur ami et de la foule.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stark Industries </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tous les employé de l'entreprise se mirent en mouvement pour ne pas subir de remarques de Happy qui passait par là. Notamment à propos de <em>badges</em>. Il rejoignit Pepper pour lui faire part d'une de ses idées pour améliorer la sécurité des bâtiments.</p><p> </p><p>Le garde du corps faisait une proposition à sa PDG, « Tony les a entreposés au sous-sol, on pourrait en tirer profit.</p><p>-Vous souhaitez donc que je remplace l'ensemble du personnel d'entretien par des robots.</p><p>-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le facteur humain de notre personnel est évidemment notre point faible et qu'il est grand temps d'y remédier.</p><p>-Quoi !? J'ai bien entendu ? Happy, écoutez. Je suis vraiment ravie que vous soyez le chef de la sécurité, c'est sûrement le poste qu'il vous faut.</p><p>-Merci, ça me fait plaisir.</p><p>-Néanmoins, depuis que vous êtes entrer en fonction...</p><p>-Ne me remerciez pas.</p><p>-... le taux de plainte de nos employés a augmenté de 300%.</p><p>-Merci.</p><p>-C'est pas un compliment...</p><p>-C'est pas un compliment ? C'est un compliment ! C'est certainement un complot contre moi !</p><p>-J'ai... », tenta de répondre Pepper.</p><p> </p><p>Pepper ne pus finir sa phrase qu'une assistante intervint, « Mademoiselle Potts ? Excusez-moi, mais votre rendez-vous de seize heure.</p><p>-Merci.</p><p>-Est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous que j'ai approuvé ? », demanda Happy.</p><p> </p><p>Pepper reprit, « Happy, je sais que nous en reparlerons, mais pour l'instant, je dois m'occuper d'une affaire délicate.</p><p>-Vraiment ? »</p><p> </p><p>Elle baissa alors la voix tandis que les deux protagonistes pénétraient dans le bureau de la jeune femme. « On travaillait ensemble et il voulait que je sorte avec lui. C'est un peu embarrassant...</p><p>-Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille... »</p><p> </p><p>Happy aurait probablement voulu ajouter quelques chose, mais lui et Pepper aperçurent alors un magnifique homme blond qui s'adressa à la belle rousse, « Pepper.</p><p>-Killian ?</p><p>-Tu es splendide. Tu es vraiment splendide.</p><p>-C'est... C'est... C'est fou, C'est toi qui es splendide. Je, je suis... Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as transformer comme ça ?</p><p>-Rien de spécial, à part cinq ans entre les mains de physiothérapeutes. Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Alderich.</p><p>-Hum, on vous a pas donné un badge de sécurité ? », interrompit Happy.</p><p> </p><p>Pepper défendit, « Heu, vous pouvez nous laisser Happy, tout va bien.</p><p>-Vous êtes sûre ?</p><p>-Oui... Détendez-vous.</p><p>-Je vais attendre dehors.</p><p>-Oui, c'est gentil. »</p><p> </p><p>Tandis qu'Happy sortait, Alderich commença à parler à Pepper de son projet., « Après avoir longtemps déjoué le moratoire sur 'l’immoralité' des bio-technologies, mon centre de recherche à quelque chose de sympathique en préparation. »</p><p> </p><p>Il plaça alors un petit appareil sur la table basse, sorti une petite télécommande et s'équipa d'une oreillette avant de reprendre, « C'est une idée, qui porte le nom d'<em>Extremis</em>. Permet que j'éteigne... »</p><p> </p><p>Sans attendre l'accord de Pepper, Killian éteignit les lumières du bureau avant de faire rouler trois petites billes sur la table qui affichèrent une reconstitution de l'univers, « Contemple le cerveau humain... », une représentation de l’Univers s’afficha, « Heu non, il y a erreur sur la comète. Ça c'est l'Univers. Mais si je fais ça... », il appuya sur l'un des boutons de sa télécommande et une reconstitution du cerveau humain apparu enfin. « Voilà le cerveau. Étrangement mimétique, tu ne trouve pas ?</p><p>-Quelle merveille.</p><p>-Merci, c'est le mien.</p><p>-Quoi ?</p><p>-Là, tu es à l'intérieur de ma tête. C'est un, c'est un circuit en direct. Lève-toi, je vais te le prouver. », demanda l’homme.</p><p> </p><p>Le duo se leva et Alderich fit monter Pepper sur la table basse au milieu de la projection.</p><p> </p><p>« Pince-moi le bras. Vas-y, j'y survivrai. », commanda l’homme d’affaire.</p><p> </p><p>Pepper accéda à la demande de son interlocuteur et admira une réaction dans la projection., « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?</p><p>-Réaction primaire somatosensorielle. C'est le point névralgique. Mais, voici ce qu'il faut que je te montre. »</p><p> </p><p>Alderich fit plusieurs manipulations sur la projection tout en expliquant, « En fait, Extremis exploite notre potentiel bio-électrique et le dirige... là. »</p><p> </p><p>La projection montrait maintenant un chemin de lumière bleu et doré qui contournait une petite zone, « C'est pratiquement une case vide, qui nous montre que notre esprit, tout comme notre ADN, en fait, attend de nouvelles mises à jour. »</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>À l'extérieur du bureau, Happy reçut un appel de Tony sur sa tablette qui prenait des nouvelles pendant que Manon travaillait sur le cas du Mandarin. À la fin de leur brève discussion, Happy annonça au génie qu'il allait suivre l'associé de Killian car il le trouvait louche.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dans le bureau de Pepper, la discussion se poursuivait, Alderich avait la parole, « Suppose que tu puisses pirater le disque dur de n'importe quel organisme et ré-encoder son ADN.</p><p>-Ça à l'air incroyable.</p><p>-Hum.</p><p>-Je crains, en ce qui me concerne, que ça devienne une source d'armement à l'avenir. Du genre cyber-soldat, armée privé et... Tony et Manon ne tiennent pas à...</p><p>-Tony et Manon. Tony... Tu sais, j'ai invité Tony à se joindre à AIM, il y a treize ans, et il a refusé. En conséquence, Manon aussi a refusé, vu que leur parole vaut celle de l'autre. Mais j'ai l'impression que, maintenant, il y a un nouveau génie sur le trône et qu'il n'a plus besoin de lui rendre des comptes et qui a un ego moins envahissant.</p><p>-Je dois répondre non Alderich. J'aurais aimé t'aider, je t'assure. », déclina la rousse.</p><p> </p><p>Pepper raccompagna son invité à la porte du siège où il lui dit, « Et je mentirai si je disais que je n'étais pas déçu ma chère. Mais comme disait toujours mon père, '<em>la défaite est le brouillard qui dissimule parfois le triomphe</em>'.</p><p>-C'est extrêmement profond... Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire.</p><p>-Non, moi non plus. Mais mon père était un peu limité. Je pense qu'on se reverra Pepper. »</p><p> </p><p>L'homme fit une bise appuyé sur la joue de Pepper et le suivi des yeux alors qu'il rejoignait son associé à leur voiture.</p><p> </p><p>Elle prévint Happy qu'elle avait oublié ses affaires et alla les chercher avant de rejoindre sa voiture pour se rendre à la demeure Stark.</p><p> </p><p>En attendant la jeune femme, le nouveau chef de la sécurité prit en photo la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture de leurs deux visiteurs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arrivée à la villa, Pepper tomba nez à nez avec un énorme lapin en peluche atteignant le premier étage et portant le caractère très... distinctif des femmes au niveau de la poitrine.</p><p> </p><p>La jeune femme poussa un simple soupir avant de rejoindre ses deux amis à l'intérieur...</p><p> </p><p>« Navré d'être en retard, j'avais... », s’excusa la rousse jusqu’à remarquer l’armure, « Quoi !? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu la portes à la maison maintenant ? »</p><p> </p><p>... pour être accueilli par un Iron Man affalé dans le canapé, une cheville se reposant sur son genou, avant qu'il ne se lève.</p><p> </p><p>La PDG reprit, « C'est quel modèle ? Le Mark 15 ? Où est Manon ? »</p><p> </p><p>Tony regarda furtivement le <em>Mark 42</em> inscrit dans une couleur pâle avant de répondre, « Euh, ouais, quelque chose comme ça. Tout le monde à ses petits passes-temps. Manon est dans l'atelier. Un prototype pour l'entreprise qu'elle voulait finir pour ce soir. »</p><p> </p><p>Pepper s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils avant de reprendre, « C'est super qu'elle ai fini. Et tu es obligé de porter ton passe-temps dans le salon ?</p><p>-Faut bien qu'elle se fasse, ça pince toujours le sac à bonbon au début alors... »</p><p> </p><p>Pepper rit un peu depuis sa position sur le fauteuil, avant que Tony ne reprenne, se baladant toujours dans le salon, « Ha, et tu as vu ton cadeau de Noël ? C'est le mien, Manon a préféré un cadeau un peu moins... imposant.</p><p>-Oui en rentrant. Comment aurai-je pus manquer un cadeau pareil ? Il est vraiment immense, tu crois qu'il va pouvoir passer par la porte et tenir chez moi ? »</p><p> </p><p>Pepper se saisit de dessins offerts par des fans et les regarda, attendrit tout en écoutant les prochaines paroles de son ami...</p><p> </p><p>Tony répondit, pensif, « Et bien en fait, c'est une excellente question. On pourrait le garder ici avec Manon... J'aurais des ouvriers sur place dès demain, ils feront sauter ce mur.</p><p>-Parfait. »</p><p> </p><p>Tony vint ensuite masser les épaules de Pepper, « Alors, tendue ? Rude journée ? Hou, un peu nouée ces épaules... vilaine fille. Je voudrais pas insister, mais tu as apprécié ? Le lapin sur-mesure ?</p><p>-Que je réfléchisse, et bien woua... », souffa Pepper quand Tony défit un nœud de tension dans son dos.</p><p> </p><p>Le brun sourit, « Dans le mille hein ?</p><p>-J'ai apprécié l'intention, énormément... Alors il est temps d'enlever ce vilain masque et de me faire un petit bisou sur la joue.</p><p>-Tin, ran, tin tin. », simula Tony, « Han, c'est trop bête, impossible. Mais tu pourrais faire un bisous sur la joue... de l’armure.</p><p>-Ho, je devrai aller faire un tour au garage, j'y trouverais Manon qui pourra me donner un coup de main ou au moins un pied-de-biche pour fêler cette armure.</p><p>-Manon ou un pied-de-biche... Oui mais malheureusement, Manon est aussi en train de traiter une fuite radioactive !</p><p>-Faut vivre dangereusement.</p><p>-C'est risqué. Laisse-moi au moins te trouver une combinaison étanche pour te... »</p><p> </p><p>En arrivant en bas des escaliers, suivie de l'armure, Pepper tomba sur un Tony en train de s'entraîner avec une barre de traction et une Manon rouler en boule sur le sol qui se retenait visiblement de mourir de rire.</p><p> </p><p>« Un compteur Geiger ou quelque chose comme ça... démasqué. », tenta Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Pepper s'approcha en écartant Butterfinger de son passage tout en s'approchant de ses amis, « Vous n'étiez jamais tomber aussi bas... Arrête de rire Manon, c'est pas drôle. »</p><p> </p><p>Toujours rouler en boule sur le sol, la jolie brune finie par reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et se tourna pour être dos au sol et regarder la rousse, « Si justement, c'est tordant. Et pour ma défense, je travaillais bien sur un prototype pour toi quand je l'ai entendu commencer son numéro. Juste un ou deux réglages à faire et tu pourras repartir avec demain matin si tu veux.</p><p>-D'accord, toi, tu es pardonnée. », accorda Pepper, « Tony...</p><p>-Je suis désolé.</p><p>-Tu as osé dîner seul le soir de notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire.</p><p>-Ça pourrai être Manon...</p><p>-Manon ne fait pas ça. », rétorqua la rousse.</p><p> </p><p>Tony parla alors au nom de l'armure tendis que ses écrans s'éteignaient et qu'il s'éloignait de la barre de traction, « Il devait juste...</p><p>-Tu veux dire toi ? », grogna Pepper.</p><p> </p><p>Le milliardaire balbutia, « Oui, lui et moi, on devait juste te recevoir.</p><p>-Ha...</p><p>-Pendant que je finissais un travail.</p><p>-C'est pas plutôt <b>toi</b> qui devais me recevoir pendant que <b>Manon</b> finissait un travail ?</p><p>-Oui, et j'ai juste... grignoter quelque chose. Je savais pas si tu viendrais, ou si tu irais... boire un verre avec Alderich... Killian.</p><p>-Avec qui ? », demanda Manon.</p><p> </p><p>Tony répondit, « Alderich Killian, souviens-toi, on l'avait croisé à Berne pour le nouvel an en 99... Ha non, il n'y avait que Happy et moi qui lui avions parler, c'est vrai que tu le connais pas... »</p><p> </p><p>L'armure regarda Pepper qui la regarda aussi avant de se reconcentrer sur le héros avec un « Quoi ? Alderich Killian ? Tu veux dire que tu me surveillais ? Manon ?</p><p>-Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a appelé Happy au moment où t'étais en rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. », expliqua la milliardaire.</p><p> </p><p>L’aîné du duo se justifia, « Happy s'inquiétait.</p><p>-Non, tu m'espionnais !</p><p>-Pas moi.</p><p>-Je monte me coucher. Bonne nuit Manon. Veille pas trop tard, je peux toujours attendre un jour de plus pour le prototype. »</p><p> </p><p>Perdant toute bonne humeur apparente, Manon se redressa sur ses fesses et regarda Pepper commencer à quitter l'atelier alors que son frère s'exclamait, « Une minute, attends ! Pep... Bon ok ! Je l'admets ! Je suis une loque ! Désolé ! C'est ma faute ! »</p><p> </p><p>Pepper s'arrêta et se retourna vers son ami dont la voix était devenu un tantinet désespéré alors que Manon se levait totalement sérieuse.</p><p> </p><p>Tony expliqua, « Je suis complètement à la masse. Ça fait un moment que ça dure... J'en ai parlé à personne. Personne ne comprenant pas Manon. Rien n'est plus pareil depuis New-York.</p><p>-Ho vraiment ? He bien, he bien, je n'avais rien remarqué. Rien du tout. », lui répondit Pepper.</p><p> </p><p>Tony reprit, « Il arrive des choses... Et quand tout est fini, on ne comprend toujours pas... Dieux, aliens, autres dimensions... Je suis qu'un type dans une boîte de conserve... Et je pense que si je n'ai pas craqué, c'est parce que Manon est là, que tu restes à la maison quasiment toutes les nuits et que Rhodey est plus souvent là. Et c'est génial. Oui, je t'aime et j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir comme amie, mais... Je n'arrive pas à dormir ! Toi tu dors et moi je viens ici et je fais mon truc... souvent rejoint par Manon qui a tendance à se réveiller en même temps que moi. On bricole... la menace est... imminente et je dois protéger les seules choses qui me sont essentielles... Toi, ma sœur et mon meilleur ami... Mes armures ne sont que...</p><p>-Des machines ?</p><p>-... Mais elles font parties de moi.</p><p>-Ce n'est qu'une distraction.</p><p>-Possible. », accorda le brun.</p><p> </p><p>Pepper eu alors un triste et tendre sourire et s'approcha du milliardaire qui enfouit sa tête dans sa poitrine et agrippa ses épaules tendis que la rousse posait ses mains et son menton sur sa tête pour le maintenir à proximité. Manon s'approcha, présence silencieuse et réconfortante pour les deux amis enlacés.</p><p> </p><p>Pepper mit ensuite fin à l'étreinte et enleva l'anneau autour de la tête de Tony qui lui permettait de contrôler l'armure à distance, le remettant à Manon qui alla le ranger.</p><p> </p><p>La jeune femme planta ses yeux dans ceux du plus vieux génie et lui dit calmement qu'elle allait prendre une douche et qu'ils allaient tous les trois manger. Tony se contenta d'opiner de la tête et de regarder son amie partir.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Plus tard dans la nuit, Tony était en proie aux cauchemars, vivant et revivant le passage et la chute du trou de vers, l'armée de l'autre côté...</p><p> </p><p>Réveiller par JARVIS pour aller aider le brun, Manon et Pepper quittèrent leur chambre respective, et alors que Manon posait une main sur l'épaule de son frère, son poignet fut saisit par la nouvelle armure. Lâchant un petit cri, elle parvint à se libérer et à s'éloigner de l'engin tout en se mettant entre elle et Pepper au cas où l’armure passerait en mode offensive. Au même moment, Tony se réveille et, voyant ce qu'il se passait, sorti de son lit et tendit les deux bras face à l'armure qui s'était redresser en criant « COUPURE ! ». L'armure s'éteignit et l'aîné Stark colla ses deux mains ensemble en repliant tous ses doigts à l'exception des majeurs et indexes avant de fendre l'air verticalement. Cette action fit que l'armure se désossa immédiatement.</p><p> </p><p>Se tournant vers les deux femmes, le génie nota la position et l'attitude défensive de Manon ainsi que le regard effrayer de Pepper. Reprenant son souffle, il prit la parole en même temps que les lampes de chevet s'allumaient sur commande de JARVIS, « J'ai dû l'appeler dans mon sommeil. Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Je vais recalibrer les capteurs. »</p><p> </p><p>Manon lança un regard à Pepper et vint lui parler à l'oreille avant que la rousse ne se détende, ne hoche la tête en direction de la brune et ne sorte pour visiblement retourner se coucher.</p><p>La plus jeune Stark s'approcha de son frère et vint l'enlacer. Le câlin dura quelques instant avant le frère ne lève doucement les bras pour en entourer la taille de sa sœur. Ils restèrent comme ça encore quelques minutes avant que la plus jeune ne rompe l'étreinte pour aider son frère à rassembler les morceaux d'armure éparpillés.</p><p> </p><p>Alors que Tony se préparait à emporter une partie des pièces dans l'atelier pour régler le problème, Manon lui saisit le poignet le guida plutôt vers son lit où elle parvint à le forcer à s'allonger avant de se blottir dans ses bras et de le reprendre dans une étreinte que son frère lui rendit.</p><p> </p><p>Avec sa sœur dans ses bras, le milliardaire parvint à se rendormir au bout d'un certain temps.</p><p> </p><p>Et si Manon avait senti que le haut de son pyjama était humidifié au niveau des yeux de son frère, et bien elle dirai qu'elle était déjà trop près des bras de Morphée pour s'en rendre compte.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Dans la même soirée, le théâtre chinois explosa, Happy à proximité de l'épicentre.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Dans les heures qui suivirent, une nouvelle vidéo du Mandarin fut diffusée.</p><p> </p><p>« La vérité sur les gâteux chinois. Ils ont l'air chinois, leur nom sonne chinois, mais c'est en fait une invention américaine. C'est pourquoi ils sont creux, pleins de mensonges et laissent un arrière-goût désagréable. Mes disciples viennent de détruire une autre contrefaçon américaine bon marché, le Théâtre Chinois. Monsieur le Président, tout cela doit vous paraître un peu frustrant, mais la saison de la terreur va prochainement s'achever. Et comptez sur moi, le plus beau reste à venir. Votre diplôme. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Une jeune infirmière vint vérifier l'état d'Happy sur son lit médical et s’apprêtait à éteindre la télé quand la voix douce de Tony Stark la surprit et la fit faire volte face pour tomber sur l'aîné Stark affalé sur une chaise à proximité du lit avec un doux sourire triste avec sa petite sœur debout juste derrière qui épargna un rapide regard à l'infirmière avant de le reporté vers la fenêtre.</p><p> </p><p>« Bonjour... vous pourriez laisser ça ?</p><p>-Bien sûr. », assura l’infirmière.</p><p> </p><p>La pauvre infirmière fit un sourire hésitant au milliardaire qui se leva, attirant à nouveau le regard de la belle brune qui l'accompagnait mais qui reporta à nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre, dont les stores étaient légèrement écarté. Juste avant que la plus jeune milliardaire ne reprenne une position similaire à celle des guetteurs, l'infirmière croisa à nouveau son regard. Il était peiné, las et sans âge. On aurait dit que cette femme avait vu les coins les plus sombres de ce monde. À cet instant, l'hyper-sociable milliardaire ne montrait rien de cette présence qu'elle possédait aux galas de charité, tout comme son frère. En ce moment, le regard habituellement si pétillant de cette incroyable femme semblait chargé d'histoires contant mille et une horreurs. Ce regard la faisait paraître si vieille et fatiguée...</p><p> </p><p>L'infirmière fut sortie de ses pensées et de son examen du plus jeune génie, qui ne semblait aveugle de l'examen dont elle était la cible (en réalité, elle en était bien consciente), par le grand frère qui s'était rapprocher de la petite télévision qui diffusait '<em>Downtown Abbey</em>'.</p><p> </p><p>« Le dimanche soir sur PBS, Downtown Abbey. Il adore. Il trouve ça distingué. J'aimerais aussi que tout le monde porte son badge, il est très à cheval sur ce genre de chose... », expliqua Tony avant de préciser, « Nos hommes ne laisseront entrer personne sans badge. »</p><p> </p><p>Alors que son frère était sur le point de quitter la pièce, l'infirmière aperçue la jeune sœur quitter son poste à la fenêtre pour le rejoindre. Elle fut également témoin du changement dans l'allure de la brune. Ses épaules se redressèrent en une allure confiante, ses premier pas traînant cédèrent la place à une foulée souple et ses yeux qui paraissaient sans âges redevinrent jeunes et pétillant de vie mais aussi emprunts de colère et de fermeté. La milliardaire adressa un bref signe de tête à l'infirmière avant de rejoindre son frère qui l'attendait dans le couloir.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Juste devant la porte, une foule de journalistes qui guettait la sorti du duo Stark, avide de leur impression pour nourrir leurs téléspectateurs.</p><p> </p><p>« Nous attendons impatiemment Tony et Manon Stark. Nous espérons recueillir une réaction. »</p><p> </p><p>Soudain, le duo tant attendu franchit les portes de l'hôpital et fut agressé par la totalité des journalistes.</p><p> </p><p>Le duo progressa jusqu'à leur voiture qui Manon contourna pour atteindre le côté passager sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce qu'un homme derrière Tony ne s'exclame, « Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour tuer ce terroriste ? Simple question. »</p><p> </p><p>Rien qu'en voyant la façon dont son frère se tournait vers son interlocuteur, Manon savait ce qui allait se passer et cela suffit à faire s'effondrer tous ses barrages de retenu. Maintenant elle voulait du sang et peu lui importait le temps qu'ils lui faudrait pour l'obtenir ou la quantité de calme qu'il lui faudrait, elle aurait son carnage... Elle était vraiment impatiente maintenant.</p><p> </p><p>Tony se tint droit devant la caméra du téléphone de l'homme et, ses lunettes soleil masquant sa colère, il s'exprima de la voix la plus froide qu'il possédait, celle du Marchand de Mort.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est ce que vous voulez ? », grogna le milliardaire, « Puisqu'on approche de la fin d'année, moi et ma sœur aimerions envoyer des vœux au Mandarin... Nous attendions de trouver la meilleure façon de les formuler. Nous nous appelons Tony et Manon Stark et nous n'avons pas peur de vous. Nous savons que vous n'êtes qu'un lâche.. », il enleva ses lunettes et Manon laissa l'attitude de la Marchande de Mort s'exprimer dans tout son corps, « Nous avons donc décider que vous étiez déjà mort. Nous allons donc venir chercher le corps. Ce n'est pas de la politique, rien qu'une bonne vieille vengeance à l'ancienne. Il n'y a pas de Pentagone, c'est entre vous et moi. Et au cas où vous en auriez le cran, voici notre adresse personnelle, 10-8-80 Malibu Point 9-0-2-6-5. On laissera la porte ouverte. »</p><p> </p><p>Et, devinant dans quel état d'esprit était sa sœur et ce qui pourrai la soulager, le brun se saisit du téléphone de son interlocuteur et le jeta à sa sœur qui le propulsa sur une des colonnes de briques derrière elle avec un soupçon de ses capacités de super-soldat. Le téléphone explosa en mille morceaux sous le regard des journalistes.</p><p> </p><p>Tony regarda le propriétaire de l’appareil, « Vous avez ce que vous vouliez. Facturez-moi ce téléphone. »</p><p> </p><p>Sans autre mot, le milliardaire entra dans sa voiture tout comme sa sœur quelques secondes auparavant et démarra sur les chapeaux de roue pour regagner leur villa afin que sa cadette puisse évacuer un peu de sa colère dans des sacs de frappes et reprendre le contrôle d'elle même, sachant parfaitement qu'elle détestait le perdre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dans l'atelier, après qu Manon ait détruit huit sacs de frappe et qu'elle ait fait un tour sur le ring avec son frère et des poignards, ils se concentrèrent tout deux sur l'explosion du théâtre en regardant des photos tandis que JARVIS les assistait, « <b>Je vous ai préparer une base de donnée sur le </b><b>M</b><b>andarins, </b><b>M</b><b>onsieur et </b><b>M</b><b>ademoiselle, grâce aux donnée</b><b>s</b><b> du SHIELD, du FBI et de la CIA. Initialisation de la reconstitution virtuelle de la scène de crime. </b>»</p><p> </p><p>Après quelques mouvements de ses mains, Tony projeta la reconstitution sus-mentionnée dans tout l'espace de l'atelier avec toutes les informations qui vont avec.</p><p> </p><p>« Ok, Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?</p><p>-Ce nom vient d'un ancien titre de guerre chinois, voulant dire 'conseiller du roi', technique emprunté aux guérillas sud-américaine, parle comme un prêcheur Baptiste... Il y a tout un cérémonial autour lui, une sacré mise en scène. », lui répondit Manon.</p><p> </p><p>Tony la regarda étrangement, « Tu as bossé tes cours d'histoire Trésor. Je croyait que ton tripe était plus du côté ninja que samouraï...</p><p>-Tony, c'est pas parce que je préfère les techniques des ninjas aux techniques des samouraïs que je suis une inculte de la culture chinoise... Et puis leurs castes de guerrier antique n'a rien à voir avec les raisons pour lesquelles je serais plus renseignée sur l'histoire d'un pays que celle d'un autre.</p><p>-C'est vrai, mes excuses... JARVIS ?</p><p>-<b>La chaleur de l'explosion a dépassé les 3 000°C. Tou</b><b>s</b><b> les sujets situés à moins de douze ont été instantanément pulvérisé</b><b>s</b><b>. </b>»</p><p> </p><p>Tony retint à frisson en se rappelant qu'Happy se tenait à douze mètres et quatre-vingt-neuf centimètres tandis que Manon prenait la parole, « Et pas la moindre trace de bombe à moins de six kilomètres du théâtre chinois.</p><p>-<b>Non mademoiselle.</b></p><p>-Fait nous voir Happy. »</p><p> </p><p>Une reconstitution de leur ami apparu aux pieds de Manon qui faire appel à toutes ses capacités pour ne pas fermer les yeux et choisi plutôt de se concentrer dans l'étude de la position du corps et plus particulièrement sur la direction de son regard et de sa main gauche qui pointaient vers des plaquettes d'identité militaire à moitié fondu</p><p> </p><p>« C'est quoi une bombe qui n'est pas une bombe ? Des militaires parmi les victimes ?</p><p>-<b>Pas d'après les archives publiques Monsieur. </b>»</p><p> </p><p>Les deux Stark entreprirent alors d'escalader la mini colline composée de leurs serveurs portables afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur une nouvelle projection des États-Unis.</p><p> </p><p>« Refait nous voir les signatures thermogéniques, facteur 3 000°.</p><p>-<b>Le cloud d'Oracle a terminé l'analyse. Connexion au satellite pour rendu immédiat des douze derniers mois d’occurrences thermogéniques.</b></p><p>-Élimine tous les endroits attaqués par le Mandarin. », demanda Manon.</p><p> </p><p>Cela limita énormément les possibilités. Il ne resta que San Rafael en Californie qui fut éliminé (pas assez chaud), Springfield dans le Missouri, éliminé aussi (pas assez chaud), ainsi que plusieurs autres, mais la recherche des Stark s'arrêta sur Rose Hill dans le Tennessee (juste la bonne température).</p><p> </p><p>Tony s’exclama, « Ça ! T'es sûr que c'est pas lui ?</p><p>-<b>C'est antérieur aux attaques connu</b><b>es</b><b> du Mandarin Monsieur. Un incident où une bombe a été utilisé</b><b>e</b><b> dans le cadre d'un suicide.</b></p><p>-Fais nous voir ça.</p><p>-<b>La signature thermique est remarquablement similaire. 3 000°Celsius.</b></p><p>-Ils étaient tous les deux militaires... Tu as visité le Tennessee JARVIS ?</p><p>-<b>Création d'un plan de vol pour le Ten</b><b>n</b><b>essee. </b>»</p><p> </p><p>Tony croisa et décroisa ses bras, faisant disparaître les projections holographiques pile au moment où la sonnette de la villa sonna.</p><p>Manon qui s'était laisser tombé de leur plate-forme surélevé et était en position accroupie, se releva et regarda son frère prête à passer en mode défense. Surtout avec ce qu'ils avaient annoncés ce matin.</p><p> </p><p>L'aîné s'exclama, « On est en mode visiteur ? J'avais demandé le mode verrouillage ! La sécurité absolue JARVIS, on a menacé un terroriste. Qui c'est ça ?</p><p>-<b>À l'impossible, nul n'est tenu monsieur. Surtout quand vous donne</b><b>z</b><b> votre adresse à la télévision. </b>»</p><p> </p><p>Manon finit par capter le bruit d'hélicoptère en approche, probablement des chaînes d'informations. Néanmoins, quand son frère se laissa tomber par terre et se mit à courir vers les escaliers, elle se précipita derrière lui, attrapant au passage le duo de poignard qu'elle avait retirer des étuis au bas de son dos en rentrant de l'hôpital un peu plus tôt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>La porte principale s'ouvrit pour accueillir une jeune femme brune qui tomba nez à nez face à une armure Iron Man complète, « Pas plus près !... Vous n'êtes pas le Mandarin. »</p><p> </p><p>La plaque faciale se releva pour révéler le visage de Tony, « N'est-ce pas ?... N'est-ce pas ?</p><p>-Vous ne vous souvenez pas... Hum. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas.</p><p>-Ne vous vexée pas, je ne sais même plus ce que j'ai mangé ce matin.</p><p>-<b>Gaufres sans gluten, Monsieur.</b></p><p>-Ha ça me revient. », murmura Tony.</p><p> </p><p>« Écoutez, il faut que je vous parle, seul à seul. Quelque part... ailleurs... d'urgence. », la femme semblait nerveuse.</p><p> </p><p>Tony se retourna pour aller dans le salon où l'attendait Manon qui avait rangé ses poignards dans leurs étuis.</p><p> </p><p>Tony répondit, « Autrefois, j'aurais immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion, mais désormais, je suis... »</p><p> </p><p>Tony n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux énormes sacs tombèrent du premier étage d'où on pouvait entendre Pepper crier, « Tony, on a de la visite ? »</p><p> </p><p>Sortant de son armure, le génie répondit en se frottant les mains, « Oui, c'est Maya Hansen. Une vieille amie botaniste, que je connaissais, à peine. »</p><p> </p><p>Alors que Pepper descendait les escaliers pour aller rejoindre Manon, Tony prit son invité à l'écart, « Ne me dîtes pas qu'il y a un gamin de douze ans qui attend dehors et que je suis son père.</p><p>-Il a treize ans. »</p><p> </p><p>Tony fut frappé d'un frisson de peur et d'angoisse, mais heureusement que la jeune femme le rassura, « Non, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main.</p><p>-Pourquoi faire ? Pourquoi maintenant ?</p><p>-Parce qu'après ce que vous avez dit, je crains fort que vous ne teniez pas une semaine vous et votre sœur.</p><p>-Nous survivrons. »</p><p> </p><p>S'approchant, Pepper interrompit leur conversation, « Navré, comme Happy est à l'hôpital, je ne savais qu'on devait recevoir d'ancienne <em>petite</em> amie.</p><p>-Non pas du tout, c'était vraiment que pour un soir.</p><p>-Oui. », confirma Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Pepper acquiesça, « Je te reconnais bien là Tony. Pas vrai.</p><p>-Un grand soir. », renchérit Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Pepper s’adressa à nouveau à la femme, « Vous avez échappé à une vie de souffrance, Maya.</p><p>-Quoi ?</p><p>-Elle a raison Tony.</p><p>-Manon ! », s’exclama l’aîné, choqué.</p><p> </p><p>Pepper se tourna alors vers Tony qui avait été rejoint par sa sœur, « Tony, Manon, nous quittons cet endroit.</p><p>-On en a déjà parlé. Certainement pas !</p><p>-Certainement.</p><p>-L'homme a dit non.</p><p>-Immédiatement et définitivement.</p><p>-Pepper !</p><p>-C'est une excellente idée, en route. », intervint alors Maya.</p><p> </p><p>Tony refusa, « Je regrette, mais c'est une très mauvaise idée. Posez tout de suite ces bagages !</p><p>-Ce ce que les gens normaux font dans ces cas-là Tony.</p><p>-Je ne peux pas vous protéger à l'extérieur, j'ai... »</p><p> </p><p>Maya interrompit la réplique de Tony en pointant l'énorme lapin à côté des escaliers, « Ça c'est normal. »</p><p> </p><p>Pepper répondit calmement alors que Tony commençait sérieusement à le perdre, son calme, « Oui malheureusement. C'est tout à fait normal.</p><p>-<b>OUI ÇA AUSSI C'EST NORMAL ! </b>C'est seulement un lapin géant ! Où est le problème !?</p><p>-Tony, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Calme-toi.</p><p>-Mais je l'ai acheté pour toi !</p><p>-Et j'en suis touchée.</p><p>-Mais tu ne m'a toujours pas dit qu'il te plaisait !</p><p>-Il ne me plaît pas. », trancha Pepper</p><p> </p><p>Alors que leur dispute se poursuivait, le regard de Manon fut attirée par Maya qui venait de détourner les yeux de la télé, câblé sur les informations. Tony et Pepper aussi. Se reprenant, le milliardaire demanda à la jeune femme, « Quoi ?</p><p>-Est-ce qu'il faut se méfier de ça ? »</p><p> </p><p>La jeune femme pointa la télévision du doigt et tout le monde pus voir un missile survolé l'océan en direction des baies vitrées. Se retournant pour avoir une vue de face avec l'engin, Manon pensa, <em>Se méfier de ça ? Noooon, on envoie des missiles chez nous tous les jours... Qu'y a-t-il à craindre ? Elle est sérieuse elle !?</em>, elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand l'engin brisa leur baie vitrée et explosa dans le salon, envoyant voler tout les occupant des lieux dans des directions différente.</p><p> </p><p>Réagissant immédiatement, Tony fit plusieurs gestes avec ses mains et la nouvelle armure vint immédiatement recouvrir Pepper avant qu'elle ne retombe sur le sol. Malheureusement, le milliardaire frappa violemment le mur et roula sur le sol, sonné.</p><p> </p><p>Manon, retombée dans le coin de la pièce opposé à son frère, leva la tête et aperçue trois hélicoptères de combats qui s'approchaient de la villa et qui ouvraient les compartiments protégeant leurs mitraillettes, clairement pour achever le travail.</p><p> </p><p>Se redressant sur un coude, Tony aperçu Maya allongée sur le sol, inconsciente. Il se laissa retomber sur le dos et son regard se fixa sur le plafond où il aperçut une fissure se propager. Alors qu'un bout de plafond allait lui tomber dessus, Pepper, toujours dans l'armure d'Iron Man, se plaça en bouclier au-dessus de lui, le protégeant.</p><p> </p><p>La jeune femme rétracta la plaque faciale pour regarder son ami dans les yeux, « Je t'ai sauvé.</p><p>-Je t'ai sauvé le premier. Je t'avais dit, on peut pas rester ici. »</p><p> </p><p>Trois autres missiles furent alors tirés dans le salon, séparant Pepper et Tony. Le génie était maintenant entre le canapé et la baie vitrée brisée en morceaux, à proximité de sa sœur alors qu'il ordonnait à Pepper de quitter les lieux.</p><p> </p><p>Les deux Stark escaladèrent le canapé pour rejoindre leur amie, mais une énorme fissure brisa le sol en deux, séparant les Stark de la sortie. Bien que Manon n'aurait eu aucun mal à sauter par-dessus cet obstacle, elle mourrait avant d'abandonnéerson frère.</p><p> </p><p>Ils ordonnèrent alors à Pepper de prendre Maya et de quitter les lieux pendant qu'ils contournaient la fissure.</p><p> </p><p>Néanmoins, juste au moment où les deux civiles furent à l'extérieur de la villa, un quatrième missile détruisit les piliers qui empêchaient la partie de la villa qui dépassait le bord de la falaise pour surplomber l'eau de s'effondrer.</p><p> </p><p>Alors que le salon commençait à pencher pour s'effondrer dans l'eau, les deux Stark se raccrochèrent à des piliers métalliques. De là, Manon parvint à se hisser assez haut dans le salon pour déverrouiller manuellement une trappe circulaire qui s'éleva pour révéler un support retenant un sniper ultra-performant dont elle se saisit avant de se laisser glisser vers le point d'accroche le plus proche de son frère et qui n'entravait aucun de leurs mouvements.</p><p> </p><p>Les deux Stark se redressèrent contre leurs poteaux respectifs et alors que JARVIS leur confirmait que Pepper avait évacué, Manon évaluait la distance entre eux et leurs assaillants tandis que Tony rappelait à lui l'armure dont il avait revêtu Pepper peu de temps avant.</p><p> </p><p>Pendant que l'armure commençait à recouvrir son frère, Manon commença à tirer sur leurs ennemis qui les mitraillaient. Elle parvint en outre à mettre une des mitraillettes hors d'état.</p><p> </p><p>Enfin vêtu de son armure, Tony tenta de décoller mais n'en fut pas capable, « JARVIS, pourquoi je peux pas voler ?</p><p>-<b>J'y travaille Monsieur, ce n'est qu'un prototype</b><em>.</em> »</p><p> </p><p>Alors que la maison continuait à être victime de nombreux missiles et tir de mitraillette, Manon réduit la capacité de tir d'un leurs adversaires de moitié grâce à un excellent tir de sniper. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de commencer à glisser, et Tony la rattrapa et la garda près de lui, contre sa poitrine, afin de la protéger un peu.</p><p> </p><p>Il desserra légèrement la prise qu'il avait autour de la taille de sa sœur sachant qu'elle comprendrait avant de la lâcher pour de bon. Alors qu'ils glissait vers le fond du salon et donc vers la mer, Tony tira avec ses propulseurs sur le piano qui glissait aussi juste devant lui, le faisant s'écraser sur l'un des hélicoptères et le détruisant.</p><p> </p><p>Les deux Stark se redressèrent et coururent vers le mur à côté des escaliers menant à l'étage tout en subissant toujours les tirs de leurs assaillants. Finalement, Tony lança un de ses missiles à la main et tira dessus avec son répulseur, détruisant l'appareil et ne laissant plus que l'hélicoptère avec la mitraillette détruite par Manon.</p><p> </p><p>Malheureusement, l'appareil endommagé s'effondra et explosa dans le salon, détruisant tout. Tony se précipita pour attraper Manon qui lâcha son sniper. Les deux milliardaires chutèrent dans leur atelier, et alors que l'aîné agrippa l'un des piliers du salon avec la main qui ne tenait pas Manon, les deux génies purent voir YOU, Butterfinger et Dum-E agiter leurs pinces dans leur direction, espérant clairement de l'aide de leur part.</p><p> </p><p>Deux autres missiles touchèrent les restes de la villa, faisant exploser les six armures de l'atelier sous les yeux de leurs inventeurs avant qu'ils ne tombent tous inexorablement dans l'eau.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Manon sortie en urgence le recycleur d'eau qu'elle portait en permanence sur elle le colla sur sa bouche pour pouvoir respirer. Malheureusement, un des nombreux débris de ce qui fut un jour sa maison vint percer l'une des deux voies de passage de l'air et lui fit avaler une petite quantité d'eau de mer avant que le système de sécurité ne vienne verrouiller le passage d'air, réduisant alors de moitié la capacité de l'appareil.</p><p> </p><p>L'eau de mer avalée ajouté au faible passage de l'air fit que la belle brune perdit peu à peu connaissance. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, la milliardaire sentie l'une des nombreuses sécurités incorporése dans chaque armure s'enrouler autour de sa taille, la reliant ainsi à la masse de métal. Le tout accompagné de la sensation de chaleur qui se répandit autour de sa taille quand la sécurité actionna son champ de force intégrer qui devait la protéger des effets des déplacements à toute allure dans l'air tout comme le font ses boucles d'oreille et son équipement de Shadow. La jeune femme sue alors que son frère et/ou JARVIS avait un plan et qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance.</p><p> </p><p>Alors que ses yeux fixaient la lumière du soleil qui disparaissait à mesure qu'elle et son frère s'enfonçait dans les eaux profondes, la jeune femme ne put penser qu'à une chose,<em>Et dire qu'on avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de ce foutu </em><em>TSPT</em><em>... Va falloir reprendre la thérapie.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>De son côté, Tony actionna immédiatement le dispositif de l'armure pour maintenir Manon contre lui. Il paniqua quand JARVIS le prévint que le recycleur d'eau de sa sœur était endommagé et qu'elle perdait peu à peu conscience. Sa panique devint phénoménale quand il senti de l'eau pénétrer son casque et des filins de métal se coincer autour de sa gorge et les emporter, sa sœur et lui, au fond de l'océan, ainsi que des blocs de béton s'écraser sur son bas-ventre et celui de sa sœur. Jamais il n'avait été aussi reconnaissant que Manon ai mit au point et porte en permanence autour de son ventre une protection en vibranium traiter pour qu'il ne l'écrase jamais.</p><p> </p><p>Il bénit JARVIS quand son IA prit le contrôle de son armure et en détacha le gant pour lui saisir la main et l'amener lui et Manon vers la surface. En perdant conscience, il se dit encore une fois que malgré tout ce que les gens diront, JARVIS serait toujours leur plus belle création. Même face à leurs armures.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony se réveilla aux appels incessant de JARVIS.</p><p>«<b> Monsieur. Monsieur !</b></p><p>-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?</p><p>-<b>C'est l'alerte d'urgence automatique, quand les réserves descendent en dessous de 5%. </b>»</p><p> </p><p>Tony ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, et voyant qu'il chutait en direction d'un sol enneiger, il poussa quelques cris paniquer avant de pousser un hurlement déchirant et de tomber sur le dos sur un sol recouvert de quelques centimètres de neige. Il glissa sur une trentaine de mètres avant que l'armure ne s'immobilise.</p><p> </p><p>Il entendit plus qu'il ne senti la sécurité qui maintenait sa sœur attaché à l'armure se rétracter, puis il senti sa sœur, réveillée par le crash, rouler de son armure pour se retrouver agenouillé sur le sol au niveau de sa poitrine.</p><p> </p><p>Lentement, il porta la main à sa plaque faciale avant de l'arracher d'un coup sec, exposant son visage au froid mordant qui régnait dehors.</p><p> </p><p>Tony gémit, « Il neige Manon... On est au nord de l'État JARVIS ?</p><p>-<b>À dix kilomètres de Rose Hill dans le Ten</b><b>n</b><b>esse</b><b>e</b><b>.</b></p><p><em>-</em>Pourquoi ? », s’exclama le génie.</p><p> </p><p>Manon demanda, « JARVIS ?</p><p>-J'ai pas voulu ça... Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? On est à des milliers de kilomètres ! Faut qu'on retrouve Pepper ! Faut qu'on... », gémit Tony.</p><p> </p><p>JARVIS protesta, «<b> J'ai préparé un plan de vol. C'était votre destination !</b></p><p>-Faut que je retrouve Pepper... Mais de quoi tu te mêles ? Ouvre l'armure.</p><p>-<b>Ho, je... je crois que je dysfonctionne Monsieur, Mademoiselle...</b></p><p>-Ouvre-la JARVIS. », demanda la plus jeune.</p><p> </p><p>L'armure s'éteignit puis s'ouvrit, permettant à Tony de se redresser en position assise à l'intérieur, se protégeant de la neige sous lui.</p><p> </p><p>Il examina sa sœur toujours à genoux, cataloguant les quelques blessures qui n'avaient pas encore cicatrisées pendant le vol depuis leur combat alors que cette dernière scrutait les alentours à la recherche de quelque danger que ce soit, les sens aux aguets. Il nota également que ses vêtements étaient encore humides de leur passage sous l'eau, et même si elle, comme lui, était formée pour affronter ce type de situation, ce ne devait pas être très agréable. Surtout par un tel froid. L'aîné nota mentalement que leur priorité devrait être de lui trouver des vêtements secs, les siens ayant été séchés grâce à l’une des nombreuses fonctionnalités de son armure.</p><p> </p><p>Il prit ensuite la parole, « Il fait frisquet. »</p><p>Sa sœur concentra son regard sur lui, notant les blessures sur son visage et ses bras avant de lui faire un doux sourire, « Oui, il fait moins chaud que lorsque je me suis endormie, même si c'était sous l'eau. », elle se saisit ensuite d'un petit bloc de glace et de le lui appliquer sur une blessure au bras afin de soulager un hématome semblant particulièrement douloureux.</p><p> </p><p>Lui répondant par un sourire tout aussi doux, Tony prit la parole, « Nous ferions mieux de nous reposer un peu.</p><p>-<b>Je crois que j'ai aussi besoin de me mettre en veille Monsieur, Mademoiselle... </b>»</p><p> </p><p>Sentant la panique revenir peu à peu mais rassurer par le contact doux de sa sœur sur son épaule, Tony appela son IA, « JARVIS ?... JARVIS ? »</p><p> </p><p>Ses appels restant sans réponse, l'aîné Stark désespéra quand même un peu malgré la présence rassurante de sa sœur, « Ne nous abandonne pas...</p><p>-L'armure n'a plus de jus Tony, il faut la recharger. »</p><p> </p><p>Hochant simplement la tête, Tony se leva et sorti de son armure avant d'y accrocher des cordes résistantes. Manon, avec sa super-force, prit les devant pour tirer l'armure de plus de cent-cinquante kilos derrière elle et de marcher aux côtés de son frère qui avançait calmement, ne semblant pas ressentir le froid.</p><p> </p><p>Voulant soulagé l'atmosphère pesante entre eux, Manon entama la conversation sur le ton de la plaisanterie, « Souvenir, souvenir, ça me rappelle cette mission au Canada, tu sais avec l'attaque chimique qui se préparait contre l'Espagne.</p><p>-Si je me souviens bien, pendant cette mission, on ne tirait pas une armure, on était douze sur les communications plus trois encadrants sur le terrain et un à la base, non ?</p><p>-Détail, détail... Dis-toi que c'est plus familial. »</p><p> </p><p>Ils continuèrent ainsi à marcher tout en parlant de temps passé sombre, mais avec quelques petites anecdotes qui ramenaient le sourire.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Arrivant finalement à une petite supérette, les deux génies tombèrent sur une cabine téléphonique devant laquelle se tenait deux statues d'indien vêtues de poncho.</p><p> </p><p>Tony remit le plus chaud à Manon malgré ses protestations et enfila l'autre avant de s'engouffrer dans la cabine pour passé un appel, auquel répondit une voix robotique féminine.</p><p> </p><p>« <em>Serveur sécurisé Stark, transfert vers tou</em><em>s</em><em> les récepteurs identifiés.</em></p><p>-Pepper, c'est moi. Et Manon. On... non... J'ai un paquet d'excuses à te faire et pas beaucoup de temps, alors, pour commencer, je m'en veux vraiment de t'avoir mis en danger ces derniers temps... J'étais égoïste et stupide et... ça n'arrivera plus. Ensuite, même si c'est Noël, le lapin est trop grand. Voilà, désolé. Et je suis désolé par avance parce que je peux pas encore rentrer... en conséquence, Manon non plus. Il faut que je... qu'on retrouve ce type. Reste en sécurité avec Rhodey... C'est tout ce qui compte... On vient de voler deux ponchos à des indiens en bois... »</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Les deux génies parcoururent encore un kilomètre avant de trouver une maison en vue de Rose Hill.</p><p> </p><p>D'un coup de pied bien placé, Manon parvint à forcé la porte du garage. Tony et elle enlevèrent ensuite leurs ponchos avant d'étudier le garage avant de décider qu'il était suffisamment bien équipé pour effectuer les réparations nécessaires à leur armure.</p><p> </p><p>Manon assit l'armure sur le canapé à côté de Tony qui s'y affala.</p><p> </p><p>Allumant une lampe sur une des établis, Manon fit signe à son frère de s'y asseoir afin qu'elle puisse commencer à extraire des petits débris qui avaient réussit à s'incruster dans les blessures du brun.</p><p>Presque immédiatement, elle capta un bruit qui lui fit lever les yeux en même temps qu'une de ses mains se dirigeait vers le bas de son dos, prête à se saisir l'un des deux poignards qui s'y trouvait en même temps que son frère se retourna pour tomber sur... un gamin de dix ans qui prit la parole se voulant menaçant tout en tenant un fusil à patates, « Plus un geste ! Comprit ? Ne bougez pas ! »</p><p> </p><p>Plus amusés qu'autre chose, mais n'en montrant rien, le frère et la sœur levèrent les mains après que Manon eu posé la pince avec laquelle elle s'occupait de son grand frère, qui prit la parole, « On se rend..... Chouette fusil à patate.</p><p>-Le canon est un peu long, pas très adapté au calibre. Ça doit diminuer la vélocité. », remarqua son frère.</p><p> </p><p>Voulant probablement montre à la cadette Stark qu'elle avait tort, le gamin tira sur un petit bocal en verre posé sur une étagère plus haut. Faisant un rapide sourire narquois, le gamin garda son regard.</p><p> </p><p>Baissant les mains, imitée de son frère, la brune reprit la parole sans se départir de son air sérieux, « Et maintenant, tu n'as plus de munition. »</p><p> </p><p>En pointant l'aîné des deux génies, le gamin reprit à l'adresse de Tony, « C'est quoi ce truc sur ta poitrine ? »</p><p> </p><p>Dévisageant rapidement l'enfant, Tony lui répondit, « Ha ça ? C'est un... électro-aimant. Tu connais ça. Tu en as une boîte pleine.</p><p>-Et il alimente quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>Sans rien dire, les deux milliardaires se levèrent et l'aîné des deux releva un peu la lampe pour illuminer l'armure derrière eux.</p><p> </p><p>Immédiatement, les yeux du gamin s’illuminèrent et un grand sourire prit possession de ses lèvres alors qu'il lâchait son arme, « Wouha, trop génial ! C'est... Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est Iron Man ?</p><p>-Logiquement, c'est moi.</p><p>-Ben logiquement, t'es mort. Et ta sœur aussi. », répliqua le gamin.</p><p> </p><p>Le gamin s'approcha de l'armure tout en claquant le journal qu'il tenait sur la poitrine de Tony qui l'ouvrit, sa sœur lisant par-dessus son épaule qu'ils étaient tout les deux présumés mort.</p><p> </p><p>Tony reprit la parole vers le gamin qui examinait leur création, « Apparemment.</p><p>-C'est quoi son problème ? », demanda l’enfant.</p><p> </p><p>« La vie. Je l'ai construit, j'en ai prit soin... Je vais le réparer.</p><p>-<b>On</b> l'a construit, <b>on</b> en a prit soin et <b>ON</b> va le réparer.</p><p>-Mes excuses Trésor. Remplace les 'je' par des 'nous' ou des 'on', gamin.</p><p>-C'est vraiment toi le plus vieux ? », s’étonna le petit.</p><p> </p><p>Tony lui affirma, « Bien sûr que c'est moi le plus vieux !</p><p>-Pourtant, elle est plus autoritaire que toi.</p><p>-... Merci gamin... », sourit Manon.</p><p> </p><p>Tony s’offusqua, « Mais je te permets pas, Crevette !</p><p>-Ouais, ouais. Vous êtes mécaniciens ?</p><p>-Ouais.</p><p>-Ok, alors si j'étais l'inven... l'un des inventeurs d'Iron Man et de War Machine...</p><p>-C'est Iron Patriot maintenant. », corrigea Manon</p><p> </p><p>L’enfant s’exclama, « Ça c'est mieux comme nom !</p><p>-Non.</p><p>-Je trouve pas. », renchérit Manon.</p><p> </p><p>Le gamin haussa des épaules, « Oui enfin, moi, j'aurais ajouté le... le truc rétro...</p><p>-Le panneau rétro-réfléchissant ?</p><p>-Oui, comme ça, il passerait inaperçu.</p><p>-Tu veux un mode furtif ?</p><p>-Oui, ça serai cool. », l’enfant était excité.</p><p> </p><p>Tony approuva, « Ouais, c'est une bonne idée... J'en ferai peut-être un.</p><p>-Hum hum.</p><p>-Rectification, on en fera peut-être un. », corrigea Tony sous le regard scrutateur de sa sœur.</p><p> </p><p>Et à la plus grande indignation des deux génies, le gamin osa arracher un des doigts de l'armure.</p><p> </p><p>Tony s’écria, « Non, t'as eu tort. T'as fait quoi ? Tu lui a cassé un doigt ? Il a mal, il est blessé, ne le touche pas.</p><p>-Euh, je suis désolé.</p><p>-T'es sûr ? », le génie ne semblait pas le croire.</p><p> </p><p>Le gamin fit une petite bouille qui fit fondre Tony même s'il ne le montra pas, « C'est rien, je vais le réparer. Alors, où sont tes parents ?</p><p>-Bah euh, ma mère est déjà partie pour son travail au resto et mon père, lui, est allé acheter des billets de loterie. Et il a dû gagner, car on ne l'a pas revu depuis six ans... », annonça le gamin avec détachement.</p><p> </p><p>Ho, et si le cœur de Manon ne venait pas de se briser à l'instant... Un père qui abandonne sa femme et son fils... Avec un fils si intelligent en plus... Ce mec ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il perd.</p><p> </p><p>S'étant déplacé à côté du gamin pendant qu'il discutait avec son frère des panneaux rétro-réfléchissant, la brune céda à l'envie de poser sa main sur le côté de la tête du garçon en signe de réconfort. Elle eut un petit sourire quand elle sentie le gamin se pencher contre sa paume et se détendre un peu.</p><p> </p><p>Pensant à la même chose que ça sœur, l'aîné reprit la parole en gardant tout de même une voix détachée, « C'est comme ça, ça arrive. On y peut rien, y a pas de quoi en faire un plat. Il nous faudrait, un ordi portable, une montre à quartz, un téléphone, le système de déclenchement de ton bazooka là-bas, un plan de la ville, un gros ressort et deux sandwiches, l'un thon-mayo et l'autre, jambon-fromage.</p><p>-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi ?</p><p>-Ton Salut, comment il s'appelle ? », demanda Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Son interlocuteur le regarda avec étonnement, « Qui ?</p><p>-La gosse qui te martyrise ? À l'école, comment il s'appelle ?</p><p>-Comment tu sais ça ?</p><p>-On a ce qu'il faut pour ça... », répondit Manon sans répondre à la question.</p><p> </p><p>Tony se rapprocha de l'armure et ouvrit un petit compartiment d'où il sortit un petit cylindre doré avant de le tendre au garçon.</p><p> </p><p>Manon se chargea d'expliquer à l'enfant de quoi il s'agissait, « Ceci, est une piñata pour sauterelle. Je plaisante, c'est une arme redoutable. Éloigne-là de ton visage, appuie sur le bouton en haut et ça décourage les petits caïds. C'est pas mortel, mais ça peut te sauver la mise. »</p><p> </p><p>Le gamin tenta bien de l’attraper mais Tony le mit hors de porter de main, « On signe ?... On signe ?</p><p>-On signe. », accepta l’enfant.</p><p> </p><p>Recevant enfin l'objet, le gamin l'examina sous toutes les coutures avant que Manon ne lui demande, « Tu t'appelles ?</p><p>-Harley... Et vous vous êtes...</p><p>-Le mécanicien et la mécanicienne... Tony et Manon.</p><p>-Tu sais ce qui me tourne dans la tête ? Où sont nos sandwiches ?</p><p>-Tony ! », réprimanda doucement Manon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Au milieu des pompiers et des journalistes, dans les ruines du lieu qui fut dans un passé proche encore, la villa Stark, lieu qui a vu naître les plus belles inventions du monde et Iron Man lui-même, Pepper tint le casque d'une armure qui avait survécu à l'attaque et finit par l'enfiler, lui permettant d'entendre le message de son ami.</p><p> </p><p>Retrouvant espoir, elle quitta les lieux avec Maya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pepper conduisait à toute allure sur la route tout en discutant avec Maya, « Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ce soir ? Et pourquoi ce besoin urgent de parler à Tony et Manon ?</p><p>-il me semble que mon patron travaille pour le Mandarin. Si vous tenez vraiment à ce qu'on en parle, autant le faire là où on risque pas d'être espionnées.</p><p>-Votre patron bosse pour le Mandarin vous dîtes, mais d'après Tony, vous êtes botaniste.</p><p>-En effet, je travaille sur un projet d'encodage génétique sur l'ADN avec quarante personnes dans un labo privé haute gamme, mais vous avez le droit de m'appeler 'botaniste'.</p><p>-Et ce patron, je peux savoir comment il s'appelle ?</p><p>-Oui, Alderich Killian. »</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dans un lieu perdu, Killian se préparait à tourner une vidéo du Mandarin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Manon, Harley et Tony se baladaient dans les rues de Rose Hill tandis que ce dernier résumait, « Le sandwich était moyen, le ressort un peu rouiller et le reste de l'équipement... on fera avec. »</p><p> </p><p>Maintenant vêtue de vêtement plus chaud et de casquettes pour protéger leurs identités, les deux génies suivirent Harley dans les ruines d'une vieille maison en pierre.</p><p> </p><p>Le génie aîné jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre Dora l'exploratrice tout en s'adressant au gamin blond, « Au fait, quand tu as dit que ta sœur avait une montre, je m'attendais à quelque chose d'un peu plus adulte.</p><p>-Elle a six ans ! Et quand même, c'est une édition limitée. Quand est-ce qu'on parlera de New-York ?</p><p>-Peut-être jamais, lâche-moi avec ça.</p><p>-Et les Avengers, on peut en parler de ça ou non ?</p><p>-Harley s'il-te-plaît, laisse mon frère respirer un peu... », plaida Manon.</p><p> </p><p>En voyant les lieux, les deux génies prirent immédiatement les cinq ombres sur les deux murs encore debout, puis les bougies, croix, cartes et autres hommages dans l'angle des deux murs.</p><p> </p><p>Tony demanda, « C'est quoi la version officielle ?</p><p>-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?</p><p>-Votre Chad Davis, je me rappelle, c'est par ici qu'il habitait. Il avait gagné un tas de médailles à l'armée. Et il parait qu'un jour, il est devenu complètement fou et qu'il a fabriqué une bombe. Et après, il s'est fait exploser. Juste ici. »</p><p> </p><p>Manon clarifia, « Six mort en tout c'est ça ?</p><p>-Ouais.</p><p>-Y comprit Chad Davis.</p><p>-C'est ça.</p><p>-Oui, ça n'a aucun sens. »</p><p> </p><p>Alors que Tony s’assaillait aux côtés d'Harley et que Manon se tenait debout de son autre côté, la brune croisa le regard bleu interrogateur du gamin, elle élabora l'affirmation de son frère, « Tu as remarqué ? Six morts, seulement cinq ombres.</p><p>-Oui, mais, heur, d'après les gens, les silhouettes représente l'âme des gens qui sont montés au ciel... Et pour celui qui s'est fait explosé, il n'y a pas de traces étant donné que c'est en enfer qu'il est allé lui... C'est ce qui fait qu'on en voie que cinq.</p><p>-Et tu crois ça ?</p><p>-C'est ce que les gens disent. »</p><p> </p><p>Voyant la mine pensive du porteur de l'armure d'Iron Man, Harley reprit la parole vers lui, « Tu sais à quoi ce cratère me fait penser ?</p><p>-Aucune idée... Je m'en fou.</p><p>-À cet immenseee portail, à New-York. Ça te rappelle pas ça ?</p><p>-Tu ne m'auras pas, je ne veux pas qu'on en parle. »</p><p> </p><p>Manon posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère qui la saisit et la serra pour s'ancrer dans la réalité et éloigné toutes les images de l'invasion qui lui revenait à l'esprit. Semblant aveugle des mouvements des Stark, l'enfant reprit, « Est-ce qu'ils vont revenir ? Les extraterrestres ?</p><p>-Possible. Heu, on arrête là ? Ménage-moi un peu, je te dis que j'ai des crises d'angoisse.</p><p>-Tu veux pas qu'on en parle ? Ça te rend peut-être mal à l'aise...</p><p>-Je vais mieux...</p><p>-Tu...</p><p>-Laisse-moi respirer une seconde.</p><p>-Est-ce qu'il y a des méchants par ici ?</p><p>-Harley, laisse-le respirer et arrête de parler de ça. », demanda Manon</p><p> </p><p>L’enfant soupira, triste, « Mais... »</p><p> </p><p>Semblant se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Tony, le blond lui demanda, commençant à paniquer, « Tu veux un sac plastique pour respirer dedans ? Et est-ce que tu as des médicaments ?</p><p>-Non....</p><p>-HARLEY, s'il-te-plaît !</p><p>-Est-ce que tu dois en prendre ?</p><p>-Peut-être bien.</p><p>-Syndrome de Stress Post-Traumatique.</p><p>-J'ai pas l'impression.</p><p>-Ce serait pas carrément une psychose ? Je peux arrêter. Tu veux que j’arrête ? Je... »</p><p> </p><p>N'en pouvant plus, Tony finit par claquer, « Je voudrais bien que tu te taises, parce que tu vas pas tarder à me faire flipper....... Et bah voilà, t'as réussit ton coup. T'es content ? »</p><p> </p><p>Tony alla donc s'adosser dans un coin ombragé au niveau d'une intersection malgré les plaintes d'Harley qui lui demandait ce qu'il avait dit et Manon lui répondant qu'il devait le laisser respirer.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait du mal à respirer, trop chaud, même après avoir enlevé son manteau, il avait peur, besoin d'une armure, une armure, une armure, armure, armure, armure, arm...</p><p>Froid, douce fraîcheur sur son visage... de la neige ? Peut importe, ça faisait du bien, le calmait...</p><p> </p><p>Reprenant ses esprits, Tony put voir le visage soucieux de sa sœur alors qu'elle lui appliquait de la neige sur les joues pour le calmer.</p><p>Il plaça rapidement sa main sur le cœur de sa cadette pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.</p><p>Au loin, il pouvait entendre Harley lui demander ce qu'il venait de se passer et Manon lui expliquer qu'il venait de subir une crise d'angoisse avant que Tony ne lui balance de la neige au visage.</p><p> </p><p>Tony grogna, « Tu me tape sur les nerfs. Bon, revenons à nos moutons... Où on en était ? Ce soldat, il a de la famille ? Une maman ? Madame Davis, où est-elle ?</p><p>-Là où elle est tout le temps.</p><p>-Là, au moins, on avance. »</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Se séparant du gamin, l'aîné Stark se dirigea vers le bar où devait se trouver la mère du soldat pendant que Manon se cachait dans une ruelle en face pour guetter toute attaque possible et pouvoir intervenir en conséquence.</p><p> </p><p>Juste avant d'entrer, l'épaule du Stark cogna celle d'une femme qui fit tomber quelque chose. Il rappela la femme pour lui rendre ce qui lui appartenait et il fut frappé par la cicatrice sur son visage. Il la complimenta sur sa coiffure pour masquer son examen et elle complimenta sa montre en retour.</p><p> </p><p>Pénétrant enfin dans le bar, Tony se fraya un chemin parmi les clients, dont le shérif, et s'assit face à une femme blonde, mi-cinquantaine peut-être, qui faisait tourner une bière dans ses mains.</p><p> </p><p>« Madame Davis ? Je peux m'asseoir ?</p><p>-C'est un pays libre.</p><p>-Et ça le restera.</p><p>-Bon alors, par quoi est-ce qu'on commence ?</p><p>-Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances... D'après vous, comment c'est arrivé ?</p><p>-Écoutez, c'est ce foutu dossier que vous voulez ? Alors prenez-le et foutez le camp. Il voulait pas être mêlé à toutes ces histoires, vous entendez ? »</p><p> </p><p>Tony ouvrit et feuilleta rapidement les premières pages du dossier que la femme lui avait remis avant de reprendre la parole, « Vous deviez le remettre à quelqu'un d'autre, hein ? Vous attendiez quelqu'un ?</p><p>-Oui... »</p><p> </p><p>Concentrant à nouveau son regard sur le dossier, Tony aperçut une inscription au marqueur MIA puis la photo d'un autre militaire dont les initiales correspondaient aux quelques lettres encore visibles sur la plaque retrouvée dans les ruines du théâtre chinois.</p><p> </p><p>Ayant enfin trouvé la dernière pièce du puzzle, Tony referma le dossier et s'adressa de nouveau à la mère maintenant sans fils, « Madame Davis, votre fils ne s'est pas tué. Je vous le garanti... et il n'a tué personne. »</p><p> </p><p>Voyant le regard choqué de la femme, il reprit, « On s'est servi de lui.</p><p>-Quoi ?</p><p>-Comme d'une arme.</p><p>-Si vous n'êtes pas la personne qui m'a appelé au téléphone... »</p><p> </p><p>Soudainement, une plaque de police fut posée avec force sur la table par la femme que Tony avait bousculé juste avant d'entrer, « C'était moi. »</p><p> </p><p>Brusquement, elle fit une clé de bras à Tony, plaquant son visage sur la table et lui passa des menottes. Sous les cris des clients. Tony parvint quand même à se saisir les matricules militaires qui accompagnaient le dossier et à les dissimuler dans sa chemise. Quand le shérif intervint juste avant que la femme ne le relève... pour le rejeter sur le sol, tel un sac de patates... (note pour plus tard, être plus doux avec les sacs de patates), « Je peux savoir ce que vous faîte ?</p><p>-J'arrête ce monsieur... Vous êtes le shérif, c'est ça ?</p><p>-Oui madame, c'est ça. Vous êtes ?</p><p>-Sécurité Nationale, ça vous suffit ?</p><p>-Non, c'est pas suffisant. Il me faut plus d'informations que ça... »</p><p> </p><p>Tony fit signe à madame Davis de faire glisser le dossier dans un coin de la pièce pendant que les pourparlers entre les deux forces de l'ordre se poursuivait, « Je ne pense pas que vous êtes habilité, shérif.</p><p>-Dans ce cas, appeler tout de suite votre direction et habilitez-moi.</p><p>-J'avais espéré pouvoir arriver à mes fins sans faire de vagues, mais... ça devient un peu chaud... »</p><p> </p><p>Tony vit la main de la femme qui tenait sa plaque de service virer au rouge , faisant miroiter le métal de la plaque sous la chaleur avant que sa geôlière ne l'appuie sur le visage du shérif tendis que la couleur rouge s'étalait sur tout son corps, semblant suivre le schéma de ses vaisseaux sanguins.</p><p> </p><p>Elle passa alors sa main sur son côté afin de se saisir de son arme de service pour tirer sur l'aîné Stark qui esquiva les tirs avant de quitter les lieux, la femme sur ses talons, « Hey la bombasse, tu veux t'amuser ? Toi et moi, on y va ! »</p><p> </p><p>Il se mit alors à remonter la rue jusqu'à apercevoir sa sœur qui courait vers lui, poursuivie par un grand homme musclé et chauve qui correspondait à la description de l'associé d'Alderich Killian qu'Happy lui avait décrit au téléphone quelques heures avant son hospitalisation.</p><p> </p><p>Il fit demi-tour pour courir dans la même direction que sa sœur qui le rattrapa en une poignée d'enjambées, « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?</p><p>-Je l'aurais fait avec plaisir si la montagne de muscles derrière nous n'avait pas fait une vérification du périmètre ! », répliqua sa cadette.</p><p> </p><p>La montagne de muscle sus-mentionné dégaine un pistolet pour leur tirer dessus, mais une boule de neige, lancée par Harley qui s'abrita derrière un poteau, le fit dévier ses coups.</p><p> </p><p>Les deux milliardaires s'abritèrent derrière une voiture où ils tombèrent sur un homme qui s'était allongé sur le sol afin de se protéger. Tony engagea une petite discussion avec lui..., « Vous avez vu ?</p><p>-Oui.</p><p>-Et bah c'était rien. »</p><p> </p><p>Manon finit par donner une légère pousser sur l'épaule de Tony et ils se précipitèrent dans le restaurant derrière eux, après que Manon en eu détruit la vitre grâce à un coup d'épaule bien placé.</p><p> </p><p>L'homme semblait avoir disparu, tandis que la femme leur tira la dernière cartouche d'un fusil qu'elle avait voler à un habitant qui avait tenté de l'abattre avant de retirer la veste de son costume de civil et de pénétrer dans le restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>Les Stark et la femme échangèrent plusieurs coups, jusqu'à ce que le duo se retrouve dans la cuisine face à la femme toujours dans la salle de restauration et seulement séparé par un grand comptoir et une ouverture sans porte, avant que Tony ne parvienne à la prendre dans un étranglement avec ses menottes qu'il avait réussi à faire passer devant lui, mais la femme s'en libéra quand la lumière rouge réapparut sur son coup et brûla la chaîne en métal sous les yeux des deux génies.</p><p> </p><p>Se reculant contre un mur aux côtés de sa sœur, Tony retira les poignets des menottes juste avant qu'ils ne brûlent sa peau.</p><p> </p><p>Rapidement, Manon fit glisser un bidon d'huile ouvert sur le côté jusqu'à l'ouverture qui séparait la femme d'eau, ce qui laissa une traîné d'huile qui s'enflamma quand elle y fit glisser les menottes encore rougie par la chaleur.</p><p> </p><p>Sans sourciller, leur ennemie traversa le mur de flamme sans la moindre blessure ou gêne.</p><p> </p><p>Tony eu quand même le temps de placer les matricules militaires dans un micro-onde et à l'allumer avant d'ouvrir une conduite de gaz tout en lançant une remarque à la femme, « 'T'aimes pas jouer avec le feu ? T'as pourtant l'air d'une chaudasse.</p><p>-On en est là ? Un piège ringard et une blague lourdingue ?</p><p>-Mon cœur, tu as trouvé le titre de mon autobiographie. »</p><p> </p><p>Tony sortit alors précipitamment du bâtiment à la suite de sa sœur pour s'abriter alors que les lieux volaient dans une immense explosion.</p><p> </p><p>Titubant, les deux génies regagnèrent la rue principale où régnait un véritable Chaos... avant de se tourner vers le réservoir d'eau gémissant pour se rendre compte que leur deuxième poursuivant possédait les mêmes capacités que sa collègue et qu'il chauffait l'un des pied de la structure afin de la faire s'effondrer sur eux.</p><p> </p><p>Les deux ingénieurs tentèrent d'échapper à la chute du réservoir, malheureusement, un grillage leur bloqua le chemin et Manon n'eut pas le temps de le détruire et le frère et la sœur furent tout deux emporté par les milliers de litres d'eau qui se déversèrent sur eux à toute vitesse.</p><p> </p><p>Manon et Tony se retrouvèrent avec les pieds coincés sous une des poutres métalliques du réservoir quand l'homme revint en portant un gamin sur son épaule... c'était Harley !</p><p> </p><p>L'homme s'assit sur une chaise qu'il avait apportée avec lui en même temps que le gamin avant de prendre la parole en direction d’Harley, « Dit-moi... Hey petit, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour Noël ?</p><p>-J'suis vraiment désolé monsieur et mademoiselle Stark...</p><p>-Non non non, ce que tu veux dire, c'est ce foutu dossier que je veux. »</p><p> </p><p>Voyant clairement que le gamin paniquait, Tony prit la parole pendant que Manon commençait discrètement à soulever la poutre afin de leur permettre de libérer leurs jambes.</p><p> </p><p>Tony tenta de le calmer, « C'est pas de ta faute, petit. Tu te souviens quand on t'a parler des petits caïds ?</p><p>-Stark... »</p><p> </p><p>Ignorant la voix menaçante de leur ennemi, Tony hocha la tête vers Harley qui détourna la tête et ferma les yeux tout en actionnant le gadget que les deux inventeurs lui avait remit plus tôt et qui dégagea une lumière très intense, aveuglant leur adversaire. Cela permit à Harley de se libérer et de prendre la fuite.</p><p> </p><p>Malheureusement, l'homme se remit bien vite et se saisit d'une barre de fer tout en s'approchant du duo encore prisonnier tandis que Tony attirait toujours son attention, « Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Monde West ? On est comme ça nous les petits génies, on assure toujours nos arrières... »</p><p> </p><p>À l'instant où Manon parvint à se libérer ainsi que son frère, Tony ouvrit sa paume pour révéler un propulseur semblable à ceux d'Iron Man fabriqué dans le garage d'Harley et tira sur l'améliorer en pleine tête, l'envoyant voler dans le décor, mort.</p><p> </p><p>Immédiatement, Tony se débarrassa de l'engin avant qu'il ne lui brûle la main de manière irrémédiable, même avec le sérum dans le sang et suivit sa sœur qui s'était déjà redresser, et avait piqué les clés de voiture du type, afin de retrouver Harley qui les attendait dans la rue principale.</p><p> </p><p>Le gamin avait trouvé le chapeau de Tony et les rejoignit alors que l'aîné passait le fameux dossier sous son bras, « Y a pas de quoi.</p><p>-Quoi ? On a raté un épisode ? », demanda l’Iron Man.</p><p>-Ouais, je vous ai sauvé la vie.</p><p>-Oui, a) on t'a sauvé d'abord, b) merci. », grogna Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Manon planta son coude dans les côtes de son frère, « Ouais, merci Harley, t'as été génial.</p><p>-Je suppose... Et gamin, c) quand tu sauves quelqu'un, t'en fais pas trop d'accord ? Tu la joues modeste. Ou tu passeras pour un prétentieux.</p><p>-Un peut comme toi ?</p><p>-Surtout comme lui. », fit Manon.</p><p> </p><p>Tony grogna, « Silence la réaction.</p><p>-On reste dans un pays libre, frangin. », répliqua sa cadette.</p><p> </p><p>Harley en rajouta une couche, « Aller, admets-le, vous avez besoin de moi... On est lié Tony... Pareil pour nous Manon.</p><p>-Ouais, on est lié Harley.</p><p>-Mais on a surtout besoin que tu retournes auprès de ta mère, que tu ne parles à personne, que tu surveilles l'armure et que tu restes à côté du téléphone, au cas où on t'appelle. D'accord ? T'as imprimé ? Au revoir. Bouge de là ou je vais t'écraser. »</p><p> </p><p>Tony rentra alors dans la voiture de leurs assaillants du côté conducteur, tandis que Manon prenait le côté passager et lui donnait les clés.</p><p> </p><p>Le gamin s'approcha quand même un peu alors qu'il allumait le moteur et baissait sa fenêtre, « J'oubliais, t'as fais fort.</p><p>-Mais vous vous en allez et vous m'abandonnez. Comme mon père.</p><p>-Oui........ T'essaierais pas de nous culpabiliser ? »</p><p> </p><p>Le gamin resserra son manteau autour de lui et prit une toute petite voix gémissante tout en se plaignant qu'il avait froid.</p><p> </p><p>Tony prit alors un air et une voix attristée, « Ça je le sais... Et tu sais comment je le sais ? », il afficha alors un sourire digne d'un enfoiré, « Je le sais parce qu'on est liés. », et il démarra tout en ferma sa fenêtre et en passant à côté d'Harley qui abandonna son rôle tout en se disant à voix haute qu'il avait au moins essayé.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Les Stark quittèrent donc Rose Hill, laissant derrière eux les cadavres de deux améliorer.</p><p> </p><p>Malheureusement, l'un d'entre eux ne s'est pas révélé aussi mort qu'on aurait pu l'espérer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le programme télévision de ce soir fut interrompu par un nouveau message du Mandarin, qui se trouvait cette fois assis sur un trône avec un téléphone sur sa gauche, deux charmantes assistantes à ses côtés et un homme ligoté qui se tortillait à ses pieds.</p><p> </p><pre class="western">« Monsieur le Président, plus que deux leçons désormais et j'ai l'intention d'en finir avant le matin de Noël. Je vous présente Thomas Richards. Nom honorable. Travail honorable. Thomas, ici, est comptable pour la Roxxon Oil Corporation.  Mais je suis sûr que c'est un très bon gars. Je vais lui tirer une balle dans la tête, en direct sur votre télévision dans 30 secondes. Le numéro de ce téléphone est dans votre répertoire. Piquant n'est-ce pas ? Comment a-t-il bien pu y arriver ? Amérique, si j'ai un appel de ton président dans moins d'une demi-minute, Thomas aura la vie sauve... Top. »</pre><p> </p><p>
  <b>******</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dans l'avion présidentiel, le président Ellis se saisit de son téléphone où, effectivement, se trouvait un numéro enregistrer inconnu. Malgré les objections de ses conseillers, il téléphona, pour espérer sauver le pauvre homme.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sur tout les écran de la côte Est, ont pu voir le téléphone aux-côtés du Mandarin sonné, mais jamais l'homme ne décrocha et il finit par tirer dans la tête de son prisonnier.</p><p> </p><p>« Il ne reste qu'une leçon Président Ellis alors courez, cachez-vous, dîtes adieu à vos enfants, parce que cette fois, ni votre armée, ni votre berger allemand patriote ne vous sauveront !.... Alors à bientôt. »</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Le président ordonna, « Appelez Rhodes ! Trouvez ce taré immédiatement !</p><p>-Nous avons localisé la source du signal monsieur le président, elle pourrait venir du Pakistan. Patriot est prêt à attaquer.</p><p>-J'ai dit immédiatement !</p><p>-À vos ordres. »</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Alors que Tony se concentrait sur la route, Manon lisait tranquillement le dossier avant de prendre la parole, « J'aime bien ce gamin. Il te ressemble.</p><p>-Il me ressemble !? Allons, je suis bien plus beau que lui. », plaisanta l’aîné.</p><p> </p><p>La cadette sourit, « Pas sur ce plan-là, vous êtes de vrais opposé, toi, tu as les yeux et les cheveux brun et lui c'est un blond sombre aux yeux bleu ! Je parle niveau mental, vous êtes pareil...</p><p>-Je reste plus intelligent que lui.</p><p>-Oui, mais ça reste un génie... qui n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'il pense, très bon acteur et à fort caractère.</p><p>-Il te ressemble aussi alors.</p><p>-Je sais. Avoues, tu l'aimes bien.</p><p>-Oui, il est plutôt sympa... Je pense que... Manon ? », demanda Tony.</p><p> </p><p>La jeune femme venait de froncer les sourcils en lisant une information du dossier avant de montrer à Tony la feuille avec l'inscription MIA. Voyant que son frère ne comprenait pas, elle retourna la feuille pour que le MIA devienne... AIM, l'entreprise d'Alderich Killian !</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dans un coin perdu du Pakistan, une petite maison vit sa porte être totalement enfoncé par Iron Patriot qui mit tous les occupants en joue avec un de ses répulseurs. La voix robotique de l'armure prit alors la parole, « Pas un geste ! »</p><p> </p><p>Mais... une sonnerie de téléphone vint gâcher l'effet et la vraie voix du colonel Rhodes prit le relais, « Heu, attendez une seconde. »</p><p> </p><p>Se détournant de ses cibles, il posa une de ses mains sur le côté de son casque pour prendre l'appel, « Allô ?</p><p>-T'as déjà eu une fille à califourchon sur toi qui se met à s'illuminer de l'intérieur comme un fruit euh, incandescent ?</p><p>-Oui, à chaque fois... Je parle à qui ?</p><p>-C'est moi vieux... »</p><p> </p><p>Reconnaissant la voix de son ami et en déduisant que la petite sœur devait être juste à côté, le visage de Rhodey s'illumina d'un grand sourire soulagé avant que la jeune femme ne prenne la parle à son tour, « La dernière fois qu'on a disparu, si je me souviens bien, tu étais venu nous sauver... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?</p><p>-Ho je me fais des potes, je cogne dans le tas. Qu'est-ce que vous devenez vous ?</p><p>-Ta révision, ton super remaniement, c'était AIM, non ? », demanda Tony sans répondre à la question du colonel qui répondit, « Oui. »</p><p> </p><p>Manon poussa un juron en italien qui aurait fait rougir n'importe qui capable de la comprendre, à l'exception de son frère, alors qu'elle froissait la feuille du dossier entre ses mains. Tony lui, continuait à parler avec Rhodey, « On va trouver une connexion télécoms, mais on va avoir besoin de ton identifiant.</p><p>-C'est le même qu'autre-fois, WARMACHINE68.</p><p>-Ton mot de passe, je te prie ?</p><p>-Il faut que je change à chaque fois que vous piratez le compte avec Manon, Tony.</p><p>-On est plus dans les années 80, on dit plus piratage. Ton mot de passe.</p><p>-WARMACHINEROX, avec un X, tout en capitales.»</p><p> </p><p>Quelqu'un dans la foule rie et Rhodey répondit en pointant sa mitraillette d'épaule sur la foule qui fit silence et recula d'un pas.</p><p> </p><p>Malheureusement, il n'avait pas de mitraillette disponible capable de pointer les Stark qui rirent sans se cacher. Il reprit donc la parole d'une voix blasée, « Ouais, c'est ça.</p><p>-C'est tellement mieux qu'Iron Patriot.</p><p>-Totalement ! », renchérit Manon.</p><p> </p><p>Tony raccrocha et fit un tête à queue sur la route avec la voiture et reprit la route en sens inverse pour rejoindre un Memorial Hall où il était sûr de trouver ce qu'il fallait.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Alors qu'une émission de Miss Noël se déroulait dans le Memorial, Manon et Tony se dissimulèrent parmi la foule pour atteindre une camionnette de relais TV.</p><p> </p><p>Une fois à l'intérieur, ils vérifièrent le débit, et s'aperçurent qu'ils n'auraient pas assez de débit internet pour hacker (et non pirater, c'est totalement démodé Rhodey). Alors qu'ils cherchaient une solution, le propriétaire de la camionnette qui était au téléphone ouvrit la porte.</p><p> </p><p>Alors qu'il commençait à leur parler, le duo se retourna en même temps pour lui faire face en même temps que Tony mettait un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence, et l'homme les reconnus immédiatement, « Maman, je vais te rappeler. Il se passe quelque chose de magique. », il raccrocha alors et se concentra sur les Stark, « Tony et Manon Stark sont dans mon van ! Tony et Manon Stark sont dans mon van !</p><p>-Chut, pas trop fort. Pas du tout.</p><p>-Je savais que vous étiez encore en vie.</p><p>-Allez, venez. Fermez la porte.</p><p>-Oui, oui. »</p><p> </p><p>L'homme monta alors et ferma la porte derrière lui, ne semblant avoir d'yeux que pour Tony, occultant complètement sa sœur qui en était bien contente et plaignait mentalement son frère.</p><p> </p><p>L’homme reprit, « Je peux vous dire quelque chose ?</p><p>-Oui.</p><p>-Je suis votre plus grand fan.</p><p>-Super... C'est votre van ? Personne d'autre ne doit venir ?</p><p>-Non non, rien que nous.</p><p>-Parfait, vous êtes ?</p><p>-Garry.</p><p>-Garry. », répéta Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Tony lui serra la main et Garry refusa de la lâcher et la tapota respectueusement, « Wouaou...</p><p>-Oui, c'est bon là. D'accord. Je sais, je fais toujours cet effet... Ma sœur aussi.</p><p>-Ho, enchanté de vous rencontrer aussi madame Stark.</p><p>-Moi aussi Garry. », sourit Manon, « Mais appelez-moi mademoiselle. Je ne suis pas mariée et Madame Stark était ma mère.</p><p>-Bien sûr... Ho c'est dingue ! Vous savez quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>Voyant que l'attention de l'homme était de nouveau sur lui, c'est Tony qui lui répondit, « Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?</p><p>-Je sais pas si ça se voit, mais y a du boulot. Bon , je me suis 100% looké comme vous. »</p><p> </p><p>L'homme enleva sa casquette pour révéler ses cheveux et désigna son visage. Il est vrai que si on y regardait bien, il y avait un petit air de ressemblance non négligeable. Autant dans la barbe que dans les cheveux. Manon eu un sourire amusé vers son frère qui roula légèrement des yeux vers elle avant de se reconcentrer sur l'homme.</p><p> </p><p>L’homme reprit, « Bon, mes cheveux sont assez pitoyable, mais c'est parce que j'ai pas mis de gel.</p><p>-Je vois.</p><p>-Je veux pas que ça deviennent embarrassant pour vous ou un truc, mais il faut que je vous montre un truc. »répondit précipitamment Garry.</p><p> </p><p>Garry releva la manche de sa chemise pour montrer le tatouage de la tête d'un homme que Manon reconnue vaguement comme étant son frère. Elle hurla de rire mentalement même si son visage ne changea pas d'un iota alors que son frère demandait à son interlocuteur, « C'est le commandant Monastorio ? Ho pardon, c'est moi ?</p><p>-Ouais, c'est pas si mal, ils l'ont recopié d'après une poupée que j'avais faîte. Mais c'est pas comme si ça venait d'une photo... C'est... C'est un peu...</p><p>-Garry, écoutez, taisez-vous. Je veux pas vous couper les ailes, mais je pense qu'on est un peu surexcité... On a une urgence, on poursuit des méchants. On a besoin de récupérer un maximum d'infos cryptées et on a pas assez de puissance. Il faudrait que vous montiez sur le toit pour recalibrer les données réseaux. Vous nous les boostez de 40%.</p><p>-Ok, c'est clair. », répondit Garry.</p><p> </p><p>Tony reprit, « C'est une mission.</p><p>-Ouais.</p><p>-Tony et Manon ont besoin de Garry.</p><p>-Et Garry a besoin de Tony et Manon.</p><p>-C'est ça, et discrètement. Allez. »</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Alors que Garry faisait les réglages sur le toit, Manon s'adressa à son frère, « Quand notre vie est-elle arrivé au point où un mec qui se fait tatouer ton visage à partir d'une poupée qu'il a modelé lui-même de toi est devenu normal ?</p><p>-Depuis qu'on a fait un petit voyage de trois mois en Afghanistan ? Depuis que j'ai sauvé le monde aux côtés de héros d'une invasion extraterrestres en amenant une bombe nucléaire au travers d'un portail vers l'espace ? À moins qu'il ne faille remonter jusqu'à notre naissance avec ce sérum dans notre sang.</p><p>-Pour notre moral, on va dire depuis que tu as sauvé le monde ?</p><p>-Ok. Depuis que j'ai sauvé le monde. »</p><p> </p><p>Peu après, Garry tapota sur le toit, signalant que tout était en place. Ainsi, ils purent hacker les systèmes du gouvernement et ceux d'AIM. Là, ils tombèrent sur plusieurs entretient vidéos.</p><p> </p><p>Sur deux de ces entretiens se trouvaient leurs agresseurs de début de soirée qui, à en croire les images et les propos tenu, étaient tout les deux estropié, malgré que les deux adversaires d'il y a quelques heures semblaient complets de A à Z et sans la moindre prothèse.</p><p> </p><p>Les images montrèrent aussi Alderich Killian, barbe et cheveux long qui expliquaient que des <em>injections</em> seraient effectuées à des intervalles réguliers et que des addictions ne seraient pas tolérés et que si le sujet était incapable de <em>réguler</em>, il quitterait le programme.</p><p> </p><p>Vint ensuite une vidéo où six personnes étaient installé sur des stations médicales et recevait une injection d'Extremis. La femme qu'ils avaient affrontée plus tôt et à qui il manquait un bras sur les vidéos poussa quelques gémissements de douleur alors qu'une lumière rouge bien connue suivait le schéma de ses veines sur ses clavicules, son ventre et le moignon de son bras gauche qui commençait à ressembler à de la cendre plasmique avant de se prolonger dans le vide, tout en laissant un bras en parfait état derrière elle sous le regard consterné des deux inventeurs.</p><p> </p><p>Soudain, la caméra montra un autre sujet de test, un homme cette fois, qui poussait carrément des hurlements de douleur. Et, alors qu'un Alderich paniqué ordonnait l'évacuation de tout le monde, l'homme s'illumina de toute part et explosa.</p><p> </p><p>Tony fut le premier à retrouver sa voix, « On dirait qu'il a des problèmes de réglages avec ses bombes...</p><p>-Y a parfois de bugs, pas vrai Killian ? », poursuivit Manon, « C'est défectueux, mais il a trouvé preneur quand même.</p><p>-Il l'a refourgué au Mandarin. On le tient ! », sourit Tony.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dans un hôtel cinq étoiles, Pepper et Maya discutaient de ce qui avait conduit Maya à travaillé pour Killian et le Mandarin.</p><p> </p><p>Le service de chambre vint apporter le repas, mais Killian survint pour tué l'employé et saisir Pepper à la gorge alors qu'elle ordonnait à Maya de courir.</p><p> </p><p>Là, elle découvrit que Maya était bien de mèche avec Alderich et qu'elle était venue au manoir Stark pour convaincre les deux génies de les aider à achevé Extremis pour le présenter sur le marché en temps voulu.</p><p> </p><p>Finalement, Pepper fut emmené comme motivation pour que les Stark travaillent avec eux pour finaliser Extremis et le stabiliser.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Toujours à la recherche du Mandarin au Pakistan, Rhodey fini par atterrir dans un atelier de couture d'où une dizaine femme s'échappèrent.</p><p>Malheureusement, la dernière à sortir se révéla être une améliorer de Kilian qui réussit à rendre l'armure inefficace à l'aide d'une forte montée de chaleur.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>De nouveau sur la route, les deux milliardaires contactèrent Harley, « Harley, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fais-nous un rapport !</p><p>-<em>Ba</em><em>h,</em><em> je mange des bonbons, vous voulez que je continue ?</em></p><p>-À combien t'en est ?</p><p>-<em>Deux ou trois bols.</em></p><p>-Tu vois toujours clair ?</p><p>-<em>Oui, je crois.</em></p><p>-Tu va très bien, passe-nous JARVIS... », demanda Tony, « JARVIS, comment tu vas ?</p><p>-<em><b>Très bien mademoiselle, je tiens quelque temps même s'il m'arrive de terminer un</b></em><em><b>e</b></em><em><b> phrase par la mauvaise myrtille... Vous aviez raison, après avoir scanné les unités descendantes d'AIM, j'ai pu localis</b></em><em><b>er</b></em><em><b> la provenance des transmissions du Mandarin.</b></em></p><p>-Où est-ce que c'est ? Moyen-Orient ? Europe ? Afrique ? Iran ? Pakistan ? Syrie ? Ça se trouve où ?</p><p>-<em><b>En fait à Miami, Monsieur.</b></em></p><p>-Je vois. Harley, il faudra qu'on prenne le temps de rebouter le module parole de JARVIS plus tard. Allez, dit-nous où c'est. Regarde l'écran et dit-nous où c'est.</p><p>-<em>Heu bin, c'est écrit Miami, en Floride.</em></p><p>-Parfait, pour commencer, il me faut l'armure. Elle est bientôt prête ?</p><p>-J<em>'arrive pas à la recharg</em><em>er.</em><em> »</em></p><p> </p><p>Brusquement, Tony appuya sur la pédale du frein et arrêta la voiture sur une bande d'arrêts, sous le regard très inquiet de sa sœur.</p><p> </p><p>« <em><b>L'armure se recharge Monsieur... Mais l'alimentation n'est pas fiable et peut-être insuffisante pour revitaliser Mark 42.</b></em></p><p>-C'est toujours fiable l'électricité ok ? C'est mon armure et j'ai... je n'arriverai pas... je peux pas... », commença à paniquer Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Manon prit la relève, « Respire Tony, respire... C'est fini, l'armure se recharge juste lentement... Ça va aller d'accord ?</p><p>-Non, ça recommence...</p><p>-<em>Tony ?</em> »</p><p> </p><p>Tony quitta précipitamment la voiture et s'assit sur le sol pour essayer de mieux respirer, tandis que Manon faisait le tout pour le rejoindre.</p><p> </p><p>« <em>Tu... Tu as encore une crise d'angoisse ? Je n'ai même pas parl</em><em>é</em><em> de New-York...</em></p><p>-Oui et bien là, tu en as parlé... en <b>prétendant que tu n'en a pas parl</b><b>é</b><b> !</b></p><p>-<em>D'accord, hum....</em></p><p>-Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?</p><p>-<em>Respire, respire à fond... C'est le bricolage ton truc non ?</em></p><p>-Oui...</p><p>-<em>C'est ce que t'as dit.</em></p><p>-Oui, je l'ai dit.</p><p>-<em>Bricole quelque chose, puis ça va passer.</em> »</p><p> </p><p>D'un coup, Tony reprit sa respiration et se redressa, sans voir le regard légèrement voilé de tristesse de sa sœur, « D'accord, merci petit. »</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony remonta dans la voiture tout comme Manon et reprit la route, « Il est vraiment bien ce gamin. »</p><p> </p><p>Ne recevant aucune réponse de la part de sa sœur, le brun lui jeta un coup d’œil. Sa sœur avait les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, mais même dans le faible reflet de la vitre, il pouvait voir que son regard était triste et légèrement déprimé. Sa peau n'était-elle pas un peu plus pâle que tout à l'heure ?</p><p> </p><p>Commençant sérieusement à s'inquiéter, Tony arrêta doucement la voiture sur la route déserte. Dès l'arrêt du véhicule, Manon posa un regard interrogateur sur son frère, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, « Tony ?</p><p>-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?</p><p>-Pardon ?</p><p>-Tu as l'air triste et ta peau semble plus pâle... Il se passe quelque chose. Parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît... »</p><p> </p><p>Manon ne dit rien et détourna son regard une nouvelle fois vers la fenêtre et y resta fixer. Tony commençait à se demander s'il allait recevoir une réponse quand la voix de sa sœur, qui n'avait pas bouger son regard de la fenêtre, s'éleva à nouveau, triste et peiner et... hésitante ? Mais... ça ne cadrait pas du tout avec sa sœur ça ! Tony commençait vraiment à angoisser là...</p><p> </p><p>Manon finit par demander, « Ce qu'Harley t'as dis, ça t'as aidé ?</p><p>-Ouais, je me suis senti mieux immédiatement. Pourquoi ?</p><p>-À chaque fois que tu as une crise, je te dis exactement la même chose... et ça ne t'aide presque pas... et quand je te donne des conseil, le bricolage, je te l'ai déjà donné, tu n'en tiens pas souvent compte. Ne me sors pas la construction de masse des armures, je te l'ai suggéré au moins six fois avant que tu ne te lèves d'une crise où je n'avais rien dis et que tu descendes sans un mot dans l'atelier... Sois honnête Tony, est-ce que je te suis vraiment utile ? À toi ou aux autres ? »</p><p> </p><p>Sa question, qui pouvait paraître anodine pour la plupart, voulait dire tellement de choses venant d'elle...</p><p> </p><p>A-t-il même un jour exister une personne qui s'est senti aussi mal que Tony à cet instant précis ? Sa sœur, sa toute petite, fantastique et adorable sœur... qui doute et se demande si elle sert à quelque chose ? Tony avait l'impression de mourir sur place... Son rayon de lumière, la seule toujours à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive, celle sans qui il serait mort tant de fois... Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi proche du désespoir qu'en cet instant, et ceux, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu...</p><p> </p><p>Sans même s'en rendre compte, Tony saisit sa sœur dans une étreinte serré et blotti son nez dans ses cheveux toujours aussi doux et sentant toujours aussi bon après plusieurs jours.</p><p>Il la sentie fondre dans son étreinte et blottir son visage d'ange dans son cou... il la sentit trembler dans son étreinte et s'accrocher à ses vêtements avec une poigne de fer. Rarement, elle avait eu un comportement similaire et jamais, au grand jamais ça n'avait été aussi fort.</p><p> </p><p>Dieu, cette femme était une combattante, une guerrière, le meilleur soldat du monde, ses capacités de super-soldats étaient les plus élevées parmi les leurs à tout deux, à Captain America et même à ce qui avait put être observé du Soldat d'Hiver, elle était super-entraînée, l'assassin et l'espionne parfaite... Il n'y avait pas meilleur qu'elle dans n'importe quel domaine de la guerre. En conséquence, elle avait un contrôle parfait sur ses émotions et portait des masques mieux que quiconque...</p><p> </p><p>Mais, ça ne l’empêchait pas d'être humaine, de ressentir des émotions, bonnes comme mauvaises... Elle paraissait si forte parce qu'elle voulait une vie, une vraie vie. Elle voulait rendre le monde meilleur et plus équitable... Depuis sa naissance, on n'avait eu de cesse d'utiliser ses incroyables capacités et son incroyable cerveau tout en lui répétant sans cesse qu'elle n'était qu'une femme, rien de plus qu'une créatrice d’héritiers, qu'elle ne serait bonne à rien d'autre que perpétuer la lignée avec un homme possédant un grand nom... Mais, elle avait brisé les projets qu'on avait pour elle. Elle avait saisi son destin à pleine main et s'en était rendue maître. Elle était une femme qui était parvenue à se faire respecter dans le monde des affaires, une femme qui effrayait tous les requins machos et vieux jeu qui pensait qu'elle n'était bonne qu'à réchauffer le lit... Elle était le plus grand modèle de la lutte pour le droit des femmes et l'équité homme/femme... Mais avant tout, elle restait humaine...</p><p> </p><p>Une humaine, une petite sœur qui avait parfois besoin de la protection des autres... Enfer, c'était la plus jeune du groupe Happy, Pepper, Rhodey et lui-même avaient tous entre six et un an de plus qu'elle... Elle arrivait pourtant à se faire passer pour la plus âgée avec seulement une phrase, un mot, un type de comportement... Elle était de ceux destinés à régner sur le Monde, l'Univers...</p><p> </p><p>Et pourtant, elle était là, tremblante, inquiète, effrayée de ne pas être assez, de ne jamais l'être... Parce que son grand frère, celui qui devait voir à travers tout et voir qu'elle n'était pas que ce Titan que le monde voyait tous les jours... n'avait rien vu...</p><p> </p><p>Trop obnubilé et excité par la création d'Iron Man, il s'était détourné d'elle, avait construit un mur entre eux... Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il pouvait presque la voir se déchaîner contre ce mur, le rouer de coups, s'épuiser contre lui avant de commencer à comprendre que pour une fois, son génie et sa force ne l'aideraient pas à venir à bout de cet obstacle, il pouvait maintenant la voir commencer à se renfermer sur elle-même, ses remarques pleine d'ironie et de jeux se faire de plus en plus rare, ses yeux briller de moins en moins... son étincelle vaciller...</p><p> </p><p>Bien sûr, il n'était pas le seul en cause, Rhodey, Pepper, et même Happy, auraient dû finir par s'en rendre compte... Mais lui, il aurait dû comprendre ce qui se passait au moment même où ça a commencé. Il aurait dû se rendre compte que son traitement silencieux suite au combat qu'il avait eu avec Rhodey à la fête d'anniversaire était une dernière tentative désespérée de leurs... de <em>lui</em> faire ouvrir les yeux. Depuis, plus rien du combat qu'elle avait menée jusqu'à présent... juste de l'acceptation et une longue chute dans un trou noir...</p><p> </p><p>Il <b>devait</b> réparer ça, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait avant de mourir.</p><p> </p><p>« Jamais, écoute-moi bien, <b>jamais </b>quelqu'un n'a été plus utile... vitale que toi à mes yeux. Le monde pourrait bien partir en poussière, que tu serais toujours la chose la plus importante de ma vie... Tu es tout ! Ma nourriture, mon eau, mon oxygène, mon soleil, mon âme... Je ne suis rien sans toi ! », il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, « Je me rend compte que j'ai été le pire frère du monde, je... je t'ai blessé, je nous ai séparés avec une immense armure rouge et or... tout ce truc de super-héros... et j'ai bien failli te perdre dans tout ça... Si tu n'avais pas fait une dernière tentative, on aurait continué comme ça et ça aurait fini par très mal se finir... Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre... Tout mais pas toi. Tu es plus importante que des armures, des maisons, une renommée, plus importante que tout... Tu vois le proverbe ''Derrière un grand homme, se cache une femme plus grande encore'' ? Tu es la plus grande femme derrière moi. », à nouveau une fraction de seconde de silence, « S'il-te-plaît, ne me dit pas que tu me pardonnes, car ce n'est pas le cas... mais, je te promets de me rattraper... je te le jure... Moi, Rhodey, Pepper et même Happy, sois en sûre... »</p><p> </p><p>Manon ne dit rien et serra une dernière fois son frère dans ses bras avant de quitter l'étreinte et de lui faire un pauvre sourire auquel elle répondit, elle ne pleurait pas, jamais elle n'avait pleuré, quelques larmes tout au plus, et plus que tout, il craignait le jour où elle pleurerait pour de vrai, car alors... il déchaînerait l'apocalypse sur le coupable... Lui et les autres...</p><p> </p><p>Ils reprirent leurs places et Tony redémarra la voiture... Quelques kilomètres plus tard, il sentit un poids se poser sur son épaule. Il baissa la tête et eu un sourire tendre en voyant sa lumière personnelle recroquevillée sur le fauteuil, sa tête contre son épaule. Il embrassa son crâne à de nombreuses reprises alors qu'il conduisait, la sentant de détendre un peu plus à chaque fois.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ils passèrent la nuit dans la voiture, et le lendemain, la journée de préparation commença.</p><p> </p><p>Pour commencer, ils dévalisèrent un magasin de deux grands cadis de courses rempli de matériel de tous les jours et de nouveaux vêtements plus adaptés à l'infiltration.</p><p> </p><p>Puis, ils louèrent une chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle Tony assembla diverses armes pendant que Manon se chargeait de la confection des tranquillisants artisanaux, aiguisait les huit poignards qu'elle avait sur elle et testaient la précision de leurs armes et qui les ajustaient en conséquence.</p><p> </p><p>À la fin de la journée, ils étaient prêts et ils partirent pour Miami en alternant au volant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony et Manon atteignirent le pont de Manhattan juste après l'aube et l'immense château en bord de mer qu'ils ciblaient une heure plus tard.</p><p> </p><p>Ils analysèrent la surveillance du haut d'un arbre avant d'escalader un mur qui faisait bien deux mètres et demi de haut sans le moindre effort.</p><p> </p><p>Ensuite, il fut l'heure de passer à l'action. Tandis que Tony réglait leur compte aux gardes à proximités avec un taser, quelques tranquillisants et des mini-bombes artisanales, Manon se chargeait de ceux à distance avec les tranquillisants et les mini-bombes.</p><p> </p><p>Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs dernières armes dans la fontaine et dans les bosquets juste avant de pénétrer dans la bâtisse.</p><p> </p><p>Ils avancèrent progressivement, ne rencontrant que des jolies dames totalement déchirées et un garde facile à éliminer d'un gant-taser sur le crâne chauve.</p><p> </p><p>Ils se saisirent en cours de route de deux pistolets, fin prêt à affronter le Mandarin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ils ouvrirent les portes silencieusement et tombèrent sur une espèce de salle de stockage pour décors avec un lit caché au fond.</p><p> </p><p>Tony et Manon pointèrent leurs armes sur les deux masses dans le lit, tandis que cette dernière s'approchait du haut du lit et retira la couette épaisse pour révéler... deux nouvelles dames, apeurées.</p><p> </p><p>Leur intimant le silence, Tony se cache derrière la tête de lit tandis que Manon disparaissait dans les ombres épaisse au même moment où une chasse d'eau s'actionna.</p><p> </p><p>Peut après, un homme brun avec une longue barbe, une longue queue de cheval et le reste des cheveux coupés court sorti de ce qui devait être une salle de bain.</p><p> </p><p>Alors qu'il l'entendait faire des blagues totalement pathétiques et stupides aux femmes apparemment victimes d'une gueule de bois sévère, leurs visages se tordirent en grimaces légèrement... dégoûtées ?</p><p> </p><p>Finalement, les deux génies sortirent de leurs cachettes et pointèrent leurs armes vers celui qui se présentait à la télévision comme le Mandarin. Tony entama la conversation avec l’homme, « Hey !</p><p>-Bordel de bordel...</p><p>-Restez où vous êtes !</p><p>-Je reste là, prenez ce que vous voulez. Allez-y, mais tous mes flingues sont bidons, ces branleurs veulent pas m'en donner des vrai.</p><p>-Quoi ?</p><p>-Hey, vous voulez vous faire une de ces pétasses ? », demanda l’homme en désignant les deux femmes à moitié dénudées de la pièce.</p><p> </p><p>Perdant patience, Tony arma son arme, « J'en ai assez entendu, vous n'êtes pas le vrai Mandarin. OÙ IL EST !? OÙ EST LE MANDARIN !? OÙ EST-IL !?</p><p>-Wowowow, il est ici, il est ici...</p><p>-Quoi ? », demanda le milliardaire, étonné</p><p> </p><p>L’inconnu poursuivit, « Mais pas ici. Il est ici mais pas ici.</p><p>-Je comprends pas...</p><p>-C'est un acteur Tones... », devina Manon.</p><p> </p><p>Leur interlocuteur approuva, « Exactement. C'est compliqué, c'est compliqué, c'est compliqué.</p><p>-Sans déc' ? Décompliquez.</p><p>-Les filles, vous voulez un conseil de femme à femme ? Allez dans la salle de bain et n'en sortez pas ok ? MAINTENANT ! », ordonna la plus jeune milliardaire.</p><p> </p><p>Sans remettre les paroles de Manon en questions, les deux brunes prirent la fuite dans la pièce d'où venait l'homme.</p><p>Tournant les yeux une minute pour s'assurer que la porte était bien verrouiller, les Stark se retournèrent vers l'homme qui commençait à marcher à quatre pattes, probablement pour s'échapper... peut-être pour s'échapper. Tony tira une balle dans le sol juste devant lui pour le faire s'arrêter de peur.</p><p> </p><p>L'homme fini par s'asseoir sur une chaise et remis les mains en l'air tout en prenant la parole, « Je m'appelle Trévor. Trévor Slattery.</p><p>-Et vous êtes quoi ? Un leurre ? Une doublure ? C'est ça ?</p><p>-Un remplaçant, vous voulez dire ? Absolument pas ! »</p><p> </p><p>Pas satisfait de la réponse, Tony fit mine de s'avancer et ajusta sa visée, « Hey, pas le visage, pas le visage ! Je suis acteur.</p><p>-Il vous reste une minute à vivre, soyez bavard.</p><p>-C'est un rôle ! Le Mandarin vous voyez ? C'est pas réel.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené ici Trévor ? »</p><p> </p><p>Se mettant à l'aise sur sa chaise, l'homme expliqua, « Et bien, j'ai euh... j'ai eu un petit problème avec des substances. Et je me suis retrouvé à faire plein de chose... je ne sais pas comment le dire... en pleine ville, des choses pas bien du tout.</p><p>-Ensuite !?</p><p>-Ensuite, ces gens m'ont proposé d'interpréter ce rôle, ils savaient pour la drogue.</p><p>-Ils vous ont dit quoi ? Qu'ils vous sauveraient ?</p><p>-Qu'ils m'en offriraient plus ! Ils m'ont offert des choses, ils m'ont offert ce palais... Et ils m'ont offert de la chirurgie esthétique et tellement de choses. »</p><p> </p><p>L'homme s'endormit et Tony commençait sérieusement à perdre son calme et se demandait comment sa sœur arrivait à rester silencieuse comme ça, « Attendez, vous dormez là ? Hey !</p><p>-Ho, et un sublime bateau à moteur. Et il lui fallait quelqu'un comme moi pour lui revendiquer des explosions... <em>accidentelles et involontaires</em>.</p><p>-C'est lui !? Killian ?</p><p>-Killian ?</p><p>-Il vous a créé. », clarifia Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Trévor acquiesça, « Créé de toute pièce.</p><p>-Un alibi terroriste...</p><p>-Oui ! Oui, ces experts ont tout mis au point ! La pathologie d'un tueur en série, la manipulation, l’iconographie occidentale.<b> Prêt pour un</b><b>e</b><b> autre leçon ?</b> »</p><p> </p><p>L'homme qui s'était levé pour ouvrir deux bières se retourna et vit que Tony s'était assis à sa place.</p><p>Il lui tendit une bière qu'il refusa avant de la proposer à Manon qui la refusa elle aussi.</p><p> </p><p>L’homme reprit, « Bien sûr, c'est mon talent qui a donner vie au Mandarin.</p><p>-Votre talent ? », grogna Tony, « Et combien de morts ?</p><p>-Personne n'est mort. Regardez autour de vous, les costumes, l'écran vert ! Ho bien sûr, j'étais pas sur les lieux la moitié du temps, mais quand j'y étais, c'était la magie du cinéma.</p><p>-Navré, mais notre meilleur ami est dans le coma et pourrai bien le rester. Je vous jure que vous allez le payer. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas... Pigé ?</p><p>-TONY !!! »</p><p> </p><p>Le génie se tourna très rapidement pour tomber sur le chauve de Rose Hill... Il est toujours en vie ?</p><p>Mais, avant que Tony ne puisse lui porter le moindre coup, il lui saisit le poignet et l’assomma. Manon lui sauta dessus et ils échangèrent quelques coups avant qu'elle ne simule elle aussi d'avoir été envoyé dans les pommes.</p><p> </p><p>Elle entendit les deux hommes avoir une discussion sur un bouton de panique avant de se sentir hisser sur l'épaule du chauve avec son frère et d'être emmené. Bien qu'elle garda sa respiration calme, profonde et stable, elle garda les yeux entrouverts pour avoir un aperçu du chemin emprunté.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Manon et Tony furent amenés dans une annexe en ruine qui cachait au sous-sol un véritable laboratoire.</p><p> </p><p>Elle et son frère furet attaché à des lits en fer relevé afin qu'ils soient en position debout. Au loin, elle pouvait voir Maya travailler sur un ordinateur... Pourquoi n'était-elle pas étonnée qu'elle soie bien de mèche avec le Mandarin ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le chauve s’éloigna d'eux après avoir fouillé son frère pour d'éventuelles armes... Pourquoi les femmes étaient-elles donc si sous-estimées ?</p><p> </p><p>Finalement, après une bonne demi-heure, son frère fini par montrer des signes de réveil, alors elle simula la même chose. Une fois les yeux ouverts, elle scanna la pièce à la recherche de toute portes dérobée, sorti de secours, nombre, type et gabarit de personne présentes dans la pièce, tout ce qui pourrait leur donner un avantage.</p><p> </p><p>Maya se tourna vers eux et plus particulièrement Tony avec un doux sourire, « C'est comme au bon vieux temps.</p><p>-Ho oui. Sado-maso. Ça me branche.</p><p>-C'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée.</p><p>-C'est vous qui avez prit la carte de Killian...</p><p>-J'ai pris son fric.</p><p>-Et on vous retrouve, treize ans plus tard, dans un donjon.</p><p>-Non.</p><p>-Si !</p><p>-Non, c'est vous qui êtes dans un donjon. Moi, je suis libre.</p><p>-Ouais. »</p><p> </p><p>La jeune femme se leva, descendit la volée d'escalier sur le côté de la pièce et s'approcha d'eux, « Finalement, je touche au but. Extremis est pratiquement stable.</p><p>-On vous assure que non ! »</p><p> </p><p>Surprit par l'éclat soudain de Manon, la jeune femme recula d'un pas avant que Tony ne reprenne la parole, « On a vus des choses, des gens exploser, repeindre les murs. Maya, vous vous faîtes des idées...</p><p>-Alors aidez moi à le finaliser. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle sortit alors la vieille carte que Tony lui a laissé il y a treize ans et la retourna pour révéler la formule dont Manon et lui avait discuté avant de les laissés à leur nuit de folie.</p><p> </p><p>Tony demanda à Maya, « J'ai écrit ça ?</p><p>-Ouais.</p><p>-Je me souviens de la nuit, pas du réveil. Et c'est après ça que vous courrez ?</p><p>-Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?</p><p>-Je peux rien pour vous. Autrefois, vous aviez une morale, un sens de l'éthique. Vous aviez des idéaux, vous vouliez sauver les autres. Regardez où vous en êtes. Chaque jour, je me réveille près de personnes..... qui ont gardé leurs âmes.......... Sortez-nous d'ici. Je vous en prie. »</p><p> </p><p>Finalement, Maya se détourna et Alderich, que Manon avait vu arriver pendant la discussion de Maya et son frère, s'approcha à son tour, « Vous savez ce que me disait mon vieux père ? Un des proverbes favoris parmi tant d'autre... ''L'oiseau matinal attrape le vers, mais la deuxième souris a droit au fromage''.</p><p>-Ne me dîtes pas que vous nous en voulez encore pour la Suisse. Pour la défense de ma sœur, elle n'était pas du tout au courant de votre présence.</p><p>-Comment pourrais-je vous en vouloir ? Je viens vous remercier. Vous m'avez offert le plus beau cadeau de toute ma vie, le désespoir. Pour en revenir à la Suisse, vous deviez me retrouver sur le toit, et bien, pendant... une vingtaine de minutes, j'étais persuadé que vous viendriez. Et durant l'heure suivante, j'ai... et bien disons que j'ai comme... songé à prendre un raccourcis jusqu'en bas. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.</p><p>-J'essaie encore de comprendre pourquoi la première souris n'a pas eu le fromage.</p><p>-Mais, je suis resté là à regarder la ville. Personne ne pouvait me voir, personne ne savait que j'étais là, personne ne me regardait... Alors, j'ai pensé à une chose qui allait me guider dans les années à venir... L’anonymat, Tony. Grâce à vous, j'en ai fait mon mantra à jamais. Pas vrai ? On contrôle tout des coulisse, parce que dès qu'on donne un visage au mal, par exemple, notre ami, le Mandarin. On donne une cible aux gens.</p><p>-Je le crois pas.</p><p>-Tu vas bien, Manon ? », demanda Killian face au silence de la brune, « Pour une femme constamment sous les projecteurs à babiller, je te trouve bien silencieuse.</p><p>-Votre gorille m'a frappé un peu fort la tête, j'ai mal au crâne. », renseigna la femme.</p><p> </p><p>Leur geôlier prit une mine contrite, « Ho, c'est regrettable, reposez donc un peu votre tête... Tony, vous l'avez vu, je suppose, le Mandarin.</p><p>-Ouais, j'aimerais mieux l'oublier. », répliqua Tony.</p><p> </p><p>L’homme libre reprit, « Ho je sais qu'il en fait un peu trop parfois. Ce n'est pas totalement de ma faute. Il a tendance à... il est habitué à la scène. Il paraît que son Roy Lear faisait les délices de Croydon, qui que ce soit. Mais, ça n'a plus d'importance. Depuis que ce bodybuildeur à marteau est tombé du ciel, la subtilité n'est plus ce qu'elle était.</p><p>-Vous voulez en venir où vous et votre monde ?</p><p>-Je voudrais vous montrer ma gratitude en vous offrant à mon tour ce que vous m'avez fait don autrefois. »</p><p> </p><p>Il fait alors rouler trois de ses billes sophistiquées sur le sol et elles montrèrent une image de... Pepper, dans une brassière et un jogging de sport, attachée sur une station médicale semblable à celle des vidéos test qu'ils avaient vu dans la camionnette TV, des lignes rouges parcourant ses veines.</p><p> </p><p>Le sang des Stark se glaça à la compréhension de ce qu'Alderich faisait.</p><p> </p><p>L’homme reprit, « Le désespoir. », puis précisa, « C'est en direct. Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair, mais en ce moment, son corps est en train de décider s'il va accepter Extremis ou y renoncer. Et si jamais il y renonce, je vous promets une détonation plutôt spectaculaire. »</p><p> </p><p>Le duo de génies détourna le regard du visage tordu de douleur et jura d'abattre ce type dans la douleur et le sang.</p><p> </p><p>« Mais avant d'en arriver là, elle ne fera que souffrir atrocement. », puis Aldrich réalisa quelque chose, « Bon sang, nous n'avons pas encore parlé salaire. Dîtes-moi, combien de bonus vous souhaiteriez avoir ? »</p><p> </p><p>Alors qu'il tenait maintenant Tony par la gorge, le rouge illumina la gorge d'Alderich et , alors que Manon était sur le point d'intervenir, Maya pointa une seringue chargée d'une dose d'Extremis dans son cou, « Libère-les. Tu m'entends ? Libère-les.</p><p>-Maya, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?</p><p>-Mille deux cents unités, rien qu'avec la moitié de ça, je suis morte.</p><p>-C'est à des moments pareils, que ma patience est soumise à rude épreuve. Maya, donne-moi l'injecteur.</p><p>-Si je meurs Killian, que vont devenir tes soldats ? Que va devenir ton produit ?</p><p>-Pas question de faire ça. Comprit ?</p><p>-Et ta température ? Que vas-tu devenir si elle monte ? », poursuivit la femme.</p><p> </p><p>Killian se détourna de Maya pour planter son regard dans celui de Tony avant de lever une arme qu'il tenait dans sa maint et de lui tirer dessus en pleine poitrine.</p><p> </p><p>« La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je vais avoir besoin de nouveaux associés. »</p><p> </p><p>Comprenant l'implication des paroles d'Alderich, les deux Stark, horrifiés, ne purent que regarder Maya rendre son dernier souffle dans un dernier gémissement.</p><p> </p><p>Tony s’écria, « Vous êtes un malade.</p><p>-Non, je suis un visionnaire. Mais, je contrôle un malade. Et il remonte sur scène ce soir. »</p><p> </p><p>Et sur ces dernières paroles, Alderich quitta la pièce.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dans une autre pièce, dans un autre lieu, mais toujours sur le terrain du petit château, Alderich se mit à chauffer l'armure d'Iron Patriot tout en ordonnant que Pepper soit embarqué dans son hélicoptère pour son futur départ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toujours attaché à leurs lits, mais cette fois surveillés par deux gardes, Tony voyait et revoyait Pepper attaché, luttant contre Extremis...</p><p> </p><p>Devinant à quoi pensait son frère, Manon lui donna un petit coup de pied pour qu'il se concentre plutôt sur l'analyse de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, afin qu'il puisse prendre les bonnes décisions durant leurs prochaines actions.</p><p> </p><p>Il y réfléchit donc pendant environ un quart d'heure avant que la montre qui lui avait été enlevée et posée sur une table basse devant l'un des deux gardes ne se mette à biper.</p><p> </p><p>Automatiquement, Tony se redressa ainsi que Manon qui se préparait à détruire ses liens à tout instant.</p><p> </p><p>Saisissant le petit appareil Dora l'exploratrice, le garde la secoua dans sa main avant que Tony n'intervienne, « Doucement, c'est une édition limitée. »</p><p> </p><p>Il s'adressa aussi au second garde, « Hey, euh, Miss queue de cheval ! Il y a combien de kilomètres entre le Tennessee et Miami ?</p><p>-Mille trois cents kilomètres.</p><p>-Magnifique. »</p><p> </p><p>S'adressant à son collègue, l'homme reprit, « C'est mon dada. Tu peux... couper ça. »</p><p> </p><p>Reprenant la parole, Tony tenta de protéger l'objet qui bipait toujours, « Tu casses, tu paies ! »</p><p> </p><p>Sans répondre, l'homme écrasa la montre sous son talon, « Je l'ai cassé. Pas de bol.</p><p>-C'était pas à moi, ça appartenait à la petite sœur de mon pote et c'est la raison pour laquelle... je vais te tuer d'abord.</p><p>-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?</p><p>-Tu verras.</p><p>-T'es menotté à un sommier.</p><p>-Et ça ? »</p><p> </p><p>Tony ouvrit brusquement les mains et... il ne se passa absolument rien.</p><p>Pas impressionnés pour un sou, les deux hommes regardèrent Tony réitérer son geste sans plus de résultat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey commençait à avoir vraiment chaud... Si bien qu'il finit par s'éjecter et commencer un combat avec Alderich et ses sbires... Mais le combat prit un tout nouveau tournant quand Killian se mit à cracher du feu.</p><p> </p><p>Finalement, c'est le bras droit de Killian qui le mit à terre avec un coup sur la tête.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Croyez-moi, vous bous retrouverez dans une mare de sang au sol dans CINQ... QUATRE... TROIS... ÇA VIENT....... DEUX... »</p><p> </p><p>Tony continuait ses menaces et ses gestes sans produire plus de résultat tandis que sa sœur comptait le temps qu'il restait avant de pouvoir se mettre en action, surtout amusé du moyen de distraction de son frère et des deux gardes qui commençaient à en avoir marre.</p><p> </p><p>« Je vous laisse une petite chance de fuir. Posez vos armes, attachez-vous à ces chaises... On vous laisse la vie sauve. Dans cinq, quatre, trois... PAN ! »</p><p> </p><p>Pas de résultat, les gardes encore plus blasés.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous devriez être parti... Vous devriez être loin. », continua à menacer Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Toujours pareil.</p><p> </p><p>« Elle arrive... Trois... quatre... »</p><p> </p><p>Cette fois, Manon commença doucement à faire pression sur ses liens... son décompte mentale était proche de 0.</p><p> </p><p>Tony recommença, plus vite cette fois, ayant vu ce que faisait sa cadette, « Cinqquatretroisdeuxun »</p><p> </p><p>À l'instant précis où le décompte mental de Manon atteint 0, elle tira sur ses liens d'un coup sec et se libéra tandis qu'une vitre explosa sous le passage d'un des bras de l'armure qui s'enroula sur l'avant-bras droit de Tony, « Je vous l'avais dit. »</p><p> </p><p>Tony tira un coup, faisant tourner le lit auquel il était attaché avant de se libérer et de rejoindre sa sœur au combat.</p><p> </p><p>Manon dégaina un duo de poignard avant de foncer sur le mec qui avait écrasé la montre tandis que Tony prenait d'assaut celui à la queue-de-cheval. Ils échangèrent quelques coups avant que la jambe gauche de l'armure ne vienne se fixer sur son porteur... Attendez, où est le reste de l'armure ?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Voyant qu'il y avait un problème avec son garage, Harley fit fondre la chaîne qui retenait les porte fermer avec de l'acide explosif et fut témoin de l'envol de l'armure d'Iron Man vers leurs créateurs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Un nouveau groupe de garde apparu au fond du couloir menant à la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait les ingénieurs. Tony tira un coup au-dessus de leurs têtes, faisant trembler et s'effondrer un peu le plafond avant qu'il ne s'envole, vacillant, avec seulement une jambe et un bras, tout en tenant un pistolet mitrailleur dans sa main gauche. Il tira plusieurs coups sur eux en même avant de se laisser tomber au pied des escaliers pour pouvoir leur tirer dessus au moment même où ils entraient.</p><p> </p><p>Tony glissa au sol en se propulsant avec sa botte avant de se redresser en demi-tour et décollé, s'allonger en position vol, faire deux vrilles horizontales avant d'enchaîner avec un salto arrière pour atterrir sur le dos avant de décimer quatre hommes et de se retrouver avec un pistolet dans chaque main, le tout pointé sur le dernier homme encore debout un peu plus bas... qui lâcha son arme et leva les mains, « Sérieusement, j'en peux plus de cette boîte. Ils sont tous tarés. »</p><p> </p><p>Tony laissa tomber le pistolet dans la main recouverte de l'armure avant de lui faire un petit signe d'au revoir. L'homme prit la fuite et, sentant une présence derrière lui, Tony se retourna et tandis la main encore équipée de pistolet pour se faire saisir le poignet par... sa sœur qui le regardait avec un petit sourire. Se détendant, il la suivit dans le couloir par lequel les renforts étaient arrivé, un peu plus tôt, tout en s'arrêtant à côté de huit cadavres qui avait chacun un poignard enfoncé jusqu'à la garde entre les deux yeux...</p><p> </p><p>Ouais, sa sœur était vraiment redoutable et précise au lancé de couteaux...</p><p> </p><p>Tony complimenta, « J'aurais aimé voir ça.</p><p>-La prochaine fois peut-être. »</p><p> </p><p>En continuant leur chemin vers la sortie, Tony récupéra enfin les parties manquantes de son armure. Ils sortirent dans une petite forêt au moment où la plaque faciale arriva. Tony la saisit au vol et la plaça manuellement pour éviter tout dégât à son visage et à sa tête en général.</p><p> </p><p>Au loin, ils purent voir un hélicoptère décollé ainsi qu'un autre objet volant dans la direction opposé et qui se révéla être... Iron Patriot ?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey reprit conscience au même moment où les haut-parleurs se mirent à crier que les deux Stark s'étaient évadés et se trouvaient dans la base.</p><p> </p><p>Sans perdre de temps, le militaire se mit en route pour retrouver ses amis.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ne pouvant toujours pas voler, Tony se mit à courir en armure derrière sa sœur.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey sauta d'un surplomb sur un garde et l'assomma en deux coups de poings avant de saisir d'un téléphone pour appeler Tony, qui descendait des escaliers avec difficulté derrière Manon, tout en piquant l'arme de l'homme.</p><p> </p><p>« Tony !</p><p>-Rhodey, c'était bien toi dans l'armure ?</p><p>-Non, t'as la tienne ?</p><p>-Plus où moins... La maison principale, tout de suite, on a quelqu'un à te présenter avec Manon. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trévor dormait dans son fauteuil avec deux filles en sous-vêtements qui jouaient au ping-pong et une autre qui faisait on ne sait quoi, quand deux hommes armés vinrent les faire sortir.</p><p> </p><p>Ils étaient en train d'informer leur hiérarchie qu'ils protégeaient le Mandarin quand Iron Man surgit dans la pièce, tenant une raquette piquée à l'une des dame levée dans une main et une mallette dans l'autre, « Quelqu'un veut faire une partie ? »</p><p> </p><p>Au même moment, Rhodey passa au travers d'une fenêtre et glissa entre les gardes et l'acteur tout en abattant les gardes pour se retrouver face à son amie en armure.</p><p> </p><p>Tony releva sa plaque faciale et pénétra dans la pièce suivi par Manon qui avait rangé son arsenal et tenait un pistolet dans sa main. Le trio se rapprocha du dernier homme de la pièce, Rhodey le tenant en joue.</p><p> </p><p>Trévor posa alors une question en l'air à laquelle Rhodey répondit tout en posant un pied sur le dossier du fauteuil pour que l'acteur soit encore plus penché en arrière, « C'est quoi ce déguisement ?</p><p>-Si jamais tu bouges, je te pète la gueule.</p><p>-J'ai toujours cru qu'il y avait pas eu de morts. Ils mentaient, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>-C'est <em>ça</em> le Mandarin ? », demanda Rhodey, choqué.</p><p> </p><p>Manon haussa les épaules, « Oui je sais ourson, c'est... c'est pitoyable. »</p><p> </p><p>Trévor tenta de tendre la main à Rhodey pour la serrer, mais le militaire la dégagea, « Bonjour, Trévor, Trévor Slattery... Je sais, je suis plus petit en vrai, un peu moins grand, tout le monde le dit. Mais, euh, hey, si vous me livrez aux flics, y a des types que je voudrais dénoncer immédi... »</p><p> </p><p>Tony finit par le couper, « Écoutes-moi Meril Streep, tu lui dis où se trouve Pepper et il arrête de faire ça.</p><p>-De faire quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey baissa le canon du pistolet près de l'oreille de Trévor et le fit grésiller contre le lobe... ça fait hyper mal zut...</p><p> </p><p>L’homme gémit, « Ho hey arrêtez, ça fait hyper mal ce truc... »</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey se contenta de hocher la tête attendant une réponse.</p><p> </p><p>Trévor reprit, « Je connais pas de Pepper... Mais, je suis au courant du plan.</p><p>-Parle. », exigea Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey demanda, « Tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait à mon armure ?</p><p>-Quoi ? Non. Mais ça doit se passer près de la côte. À bord d'un genre de... de grand bateau. Je peux vous y conduire... OUAIS !!!!!!!!! OLÉ OLÉ OLÉ !!!!! »</p><p> </p><p>Trévor avait les yeux fixés sur un match de foot retransmit à la télévision et acclamait le but qui venait d'être marqué</p><p> </p><p>N'en pouvant plus, Rhodey claqua, « Manon, Tony, retenez-moi ou je vais lui exploser la gueule.</p><p>-Ho oui, et la prochaine fois, ils pourraient s'en prendre au vice-président. Vous croyez que c'est important ? », informa Trévor.</p><p> </p><p>Tony hésita, « Plus où moins...</p><p>-Oui relativement ! », grogna Rhodey.</p><p> </p><p>Tony fit un petit signe de tête à Rhodey et le trio se rassembla tandis que Tony demandait à son ami.</p><p> </p><p>« Alors ?</p><p>-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On a pas de moyen de transport.</p><p>-Oui...</p><p>-J'ai peut-être une solution. », intervint la plus jeune.</p><p> </p><p>Se détournant des deux hommes, Manon prit enfin la parole pour Slattery, « Hey le ringard, t'avais pas parle d'un ravissant bateau à moteur ? »</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Manon était aux commandes du bateau dans Biscayne Bay tandis que Rhodey et Tony parlementaient.</p><p> </p><p>« S'il nous envoie au bon endroit, on doit être à vingt minutes de Pepper.</p><p>-Et maintenant, il faut sauver la vie du vice-président. Pas vrai ?</p><p>-Oui. Hum, je me demande qui je pourrais bien appeler. Ho, voici le vice-président. »</p><p> </p><p>Tony sortit un téléphone d'on ne sais où avec le numéro du vice-président effectivement...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dans la Maison Blanche, le Vice-président dû quitter ses invités pour prendre un appel.</p><p> </p><p>« Allô ?</p><p>-Monsieur, ici Tony Stark.</p><p>-Heureux de vous savoir de retour chez les vivants, vous et votre sœur, je suppose.</p><p>-Effectivement. Mais, vous pourriez être visé par un des projets du Mandarin. Il faut qu'on vous mette à l'abri dès que possible.</p><p>-Monsieur Stark, je m'apprête à manger un porc rôti au miel entouré par l'élite de la CIA. Le Président est en sécurité à bord d'Air Force One avec le colonel Rhodes. Nous ne risquons rien. »</p><p> </p><p>La voix de Rhodey se fit alors entendre, « Monsieur, ici le colonel Rhodes. Ils se servent de l'Iron Patriot comme Cheval de Troie. Ils vont éliminer le Président. Il faut immédiatement alerter cet avion.</p><p>-D'accord. Je m'en charge. Je le mets sous alerte prioritaire. Ne vous en faîtes pas. S'il le faut, nos F22 décolleront en trente secondes. Merci colonel.</p><p>-Rhodes et Stark terminé. »</p><p> </p><p>L'appel se finit et le vice-Président remis le téléphone à un agent.</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que tout va bien, Monsieur ?</p><p>-On ne peut mieux. »</p><p> </p><p>Il retourna alors voir une jeune fille de sa famille qui tenait un ours en peluche et qui était assise sur... un fauteuil roulant... amputée d'une jambe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ne se doutant pas de ce qui se préparait, le Président Ellis embarqua à bord de l'avion présidentiel avec Iron Patriot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Retour à la conversation des garçons, « Faut prendre une décision. On peut sauver le président ou Pepper. Pas les deux en même temps.</p><p>-<b>Monsieur, des nouvelle</b><b>s</b><b> de Malibu. Les grues sont arrivées et sont en train de dégager les portes de la cave.</b></p><p>-Et l'armure que j'ai sur moi, ça va ?</p><p>-<b>Elle est rechargé</b><b>e</b><b> à 92%, Monsieur.</b></p><p>-Et bien, on va faire avec. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsque les trois horloges, réglées sur trois fuseaux horaires différents annoncèrent une nouvelle heure (deux, cinq ou neuf heures pile), Iron Patriot se mit en action.</p><p> </p><p>Dans un premier temps, il enferma deux hommes de la sécurité dans un compartiment et libéra la main de l'homme à l'intérieur pour fondre la poignée pour s'assurer qu'aucune ouverture n'était possible, avant de se diriger vers la partie de l'avion dans laquelle se trouvait le président et ses conseillers.</p><p> </p><p>Là, il abattit un homme et l'enfer se déchaîna. Les gardes du corps dégainèrent leurs pistolets et lui tirèrent dessus mais l'armure les dévia tous dont un qui finit par percer la vitre de l'avion.</p><p> </p><p>Les gardes furent abattut et le président plaqué contre un mur et prit par la gorge.</p><p> </p><p>La plaque faciale de l'armure se releva pour révéler... le chauve... le second d'Alderich Kilian.</p><p> </p><p>« Très honorer, Monsieur le Président.</p><p>-Si vous devez me tuer, tuez-moi.</p><p>-Ho, il y a pas le feu m'sieur. Ça ressemblerait pas au Mandarin. »</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>L'armure d'Iron Patriot fut aperçut en train de quitter Air Force One.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>L'associé de Killian se préparait à sauter de l'avion en parachute quand il entendit les personnes coincé dans l'autre partie de l'avion taper à la porte et demander s'il y avait quelqu'un.</p><p> </p><p>Se doutant d'un truc, l'homme chauve regarda par le hublot de l'avion quand il en entendit un autre se briser sous un coup-de-poing d'Iron Man qui lui tira dessus avec un répulseur.</p><p> </p><p>Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent jusqu'à ce qu'une détonation ait lieu, arrachant une partie de la carlingue de l'avion et faisant chuter tous les passagers encore en vie dans le vide.</p><p> </p><p>Tony réussit à abattre son ennemi en lui tirant en pleine poitrine avec un tir en partance du réacteur ARK.</p><p> </p><p>Il quitta donc un cadavre... Bien mort cette fois, pour aller sauver tous les passagers en chute libre.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Manon dirigeait le bateau vers leur destination quand Rhodey entama une conversation d'une voix douce et légèrement inquiète, « Hey ma belle, ça va ?</p><p>-Ouais, pourquoi ?</p><p>-Tu es affreusement silencieuse depuis que je vous ai retrouvé toi et Tony.</p><p>-Disons que j'ai du mal à suivre...</p><p>-Tu peux m'expliquer ?</p><p>-Tu es militaire et tu as une armure... Tony est Iron Man depuis presque un an et il a déjà sauvé le monde une fois... Vous avez donc un minimum d'entraînement pour une situation comme celle-ci... Moi, j'ai surtout été dans les ateliers et à la maison pour vous guider à distance... Je n'ai jamais été sur le terrain à proprement parler... »</p><p> </p><p>C'était pas vraiment la vérité, mais Manon se voyait mal sortir : <em>En fait, je suis l'assassin le plus dangereux de cette planète et je suis actuellement en train de planifier tous mes prochains mouvements pour pouvoir gérer les retombés ensuite et être un maximum efficace sans trahir ma nature.</em></p><p> </p><p>Rhodey sembla tomber dans le panneau car il reprit, « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu gères ça comme une championne. Juste, ... depuis quand tu sais conduire un bateau comme ça ?</p><p>-Je cache mille et un secrets vieux frère.</p><p>-C'est pas Tony normalement, le ‘‘vieux frère’’ ?</p><p>-C'est vous deux.</p><p>-Ok. Hey, Manon.</p><p>-Ouais ?</p><p>-Tu sais que tu peux venir me parler quand tu veux pour me dire n'importe quoi ?</p><p>-Ouais, t'inquiètes, je t'en dis plus qu'à mon psy.</p><p>-Encore heureux... Mais pas seulement de ce que tu dis à ton psy.</p><p>-Ok, mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais bien. »</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey se concentra de nouveau sur leur objectif, mais la curiosité était plus forte que lui, « Pourquoi Tony et toi n'avez pas appelé les Avengers en renfort ?</p><p>-Barton est actuellement en mission au Chili, Brucie rentre demain d'une mission humanitaire au Niger, Thor est à Asgard et aucun moyen de contacter le SHIELD, Romanoff ou Rogers.</p><p>-Vraiment ? Aucune communication ? Rien ?</p><p><a id="tw-target-text21" name="tw-target-text21"></a><a id="tw-target-text1" name="tw-target-text1"></a> -niente, nada, nichts,<span> ничего такого,</span> <span>τίποτα, </span><span>nihil.</span></p><p>-Tu as dit quoi ?</p><p>-Rien en italien, espagnol, allemand, russe, grec et latin.</p><p>-Tu parles combien de langue ?</p><p>-Des tas.</p><p>-Et tu ne sais même pas où sont Rogers et Romanoff ?</p><p>-DC. »</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey finit par laisser tomber la conversation et se demanda quel type de héros étaient les Avengers s'ils n'étaient pas là pour protéger leur pays, et par extension, une partie du monde.</p><p>Il se fit également une note mentale pour demander à Tony comment allait vraiment Manon car il se doutait qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit.</p><p> </p><p>(Quand il apprit de Tony la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Manon dans la voiture, il passa en mode grand frère puissance 1000 et ne lâcha pas sa cadette pendant tout un mois.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony plongea vers les treize personnes en chute libre et parvint à toutes les récupérer en électrifiant leurs corps afin qu'ils ne puissent pas lâcher entre eux ou l'armure et les déposa tous dans l'eau, en sécurité.</p><p> </p><p>En passant par-dessus un pont, un camion percuta l'armure qui s'éparpilla en plusieurs morceaux... vide de tout corps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony rouvrit les yeux et fut ébloui lorsque Rhodey ouvrit la porte de la mini-soute du bateau dans laquelle il s'était mis pour contrôler l'amure avec un maximum de concentration, « Donne-moi de bonnes nouvelles, mec.</p><p>-Ils sont tous sauvés.</p><p>-Grâce au ciel.</p><p>-Ouais mais j'ai raté le président.</p><p>-Si t'as pas pu sauver le président avec l'armure, comment on va sauver Pepper sans rien ? »</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey s'éloigna alors pour voir où ils étaient par rapport à leur destination pendant que Tony entrait en contact avec JARVIS via l'appareil qu'il avait déjà utilisé dans l'atelier pour accueillir Pepper avec l'armure et pour sauver l'équipage de l'avion. Ne lui demandez pas comment il l'avait avec lui en état de fonctionner, c'est Manon qui le lui avait remis un peu plus tôt.</p><p> </p><p>« Cher JARVIS, je crois que l'heure à sonné.</p><p>-<b>Pour le protocole : fête à domicile, Monsieur ?</b></p><p>-Correct. »</p><p> </p><p>Il retourna alors sur le pont et hocha la tête vers sa sœur sachant qu'elle l'avait entendu, elle lui répondit de la même manière avec un sourire carnassier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Au milieu des ruine de Malibu, une immense porte circulaire sur le sol de ce qui fut l'atelier s'ouvrit.</p><p> </p><p>De nombreuses lumières bleu électrique s'illuminèrent et le bruit de nombreux réacteurs put être perçu.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>La pauvre Pepper, inconsciente à cause de la douleur, reprit conscience à cause d'un pic soudain causé par une nouvelle injection d'Extremis. En ouvrant les yeux, elle tombe sur Alderich qui lui fit un grand sourire.</p><p> </p><p>Ils discutèrent rapidement que kidnapper Pepper ne pousserait pas les Stark à travailler pour Alderich et la jeune femme découvrit qu'elle était également un trophée.</p><p> </p><p>Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'Iron Patriot qui s'ouvrit pour révéler le Président Ellis.</p><p> </p><p>Il faisait maintenant sombre, la nuit venait de tomber et le Président apprit qu'il se trouvait sur le Norco de la Roxxon, un cargo qui avait eu un accident et avait déversé des millions de litres de fioul sur les côtes américaines, mais tous les milliardaires impliqués (non, les Stark ne sont pas dedans) s'en était sorti sans rien.</p><p> </p><p>Apparemment, Killian voulait le faire tuer sur ce prétexte et mettre le Mandarin à sa place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le trio réussit à se faufiler à bord du cargo, armé de pistolets. Ils progressèrent furtivement et finirent par voir le président dans l'armure d'Iron Patriot, suspendu dans les airs, au-dessus de la citerne.</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey jura, « Ils vont le faire cramer.</p><p>-Comme des funérailles vikings. Ils vont l'exécuter en direct.</p><p>-Tué par le pétrole. »</p><p> </p><p>Ils progressèrent encore et montèrent sur le pont supérieur. Alors que Rhodey leur expliquait comment tenir leurs armes (Mec, ce sont d'ex-assassins, d'ex-concepteurs d'armes, une est toujours un assassin actif et l'autre est un super-héros. Ils savent tenir et utiliser une arme...), pendant que les deux bruns jouaient le jeu, « Vous pointez votre armes...</p><p>-Oui, on doit faire quoi ?</p><p>-Restez sur mes arrières, couvrez-moi et me tirez pas dans les fesses.</p><p>-Oui... Arrière, fesses, comprit ! », déclara Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Soudain, ils se firent mitrailler par quelqu'un se tenant sur une passerelle supérieure et qui avait un projecteur braqué sur eux.</p><p>Ils finirent par se mettre derrière une caisse métallique alors que Tony couvrait leurs arrières.</p><p> </p><p>Le milliardaire se venta à son ami, « T'as vu ça ? J'ai assuré.</p><p>-Ouais, la vitre a eu son compte.</p><p>-En fait, je visais l'ampoule mais... c'est infaisable à cette distance. »</p><p> </p><p>Manon se leva d'un coup, tira une balle et détruisit l'ampoule, rendant le projecteur inefficace.</p><p>Quand elle se fut baissée à nouveau, Rhodey la félicita avant de se tourner vers le brun, « Infaisable ?</p><p>-Hey, c'est elle qui testait la visée du matos quand on faisait encore des armes. Pas moi. »</p><p> </p><p>Tony n'avait plus de balles, ayant tout utilisé pour assurer leur sortie...</p><p> </p><p>Il leva légèrement la tête pour voir s'il y avait moyen d'en récupérer, mais redescendit trop vite. Ils se redressèrent tout les trois, Rhodey mettant en joue leurs éventuels adversaires et aperçurent plusieurs personne se diriger vers eux. De loin, ils pouvaient tous voir qu'ils faisaient face à une armée d'améliorer.</p><p> </p><p>Inquiet, Rhodey grogna, « Je serais prêts à tuer pour une armure.</p><p>-T'as raison, il nous faut des renforts.</p><p>-Et vite.</p><p>-Tu les vois ? », demanda le plus vieux génie.</p><p> </p><p>Voyant Rhodey le regarder avec interrogation, Tony fit un mouvement de tête vers la direction que Manon et lui fixaient. Plissant les yeux, le militaire admira l'arrivée...</p><p> </p><p>« Est-ce que... ?</p><p>-Oui.</p><p>-C'est toutes... ?</p><p>-Oui. »</p><p> </p><p>...d'une véritable armée d'Iron Man... une légion de fer.</p><p> </p><p>Tony et Manon lui tapotèrent alors l'épaule.</p><p> </p><p>« Joyeux Noël, mon pote. »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>« JARVIS, signe les signatures thermiques d'Extremis et neutralise-les. Pas de quartier. »</p><p> </p><p>La voix de JARVIS sorti de toutes les armures. « <b>À vos ordre</b><b>s</b><b>, </b><b>M</b><b>ademoiselle. </b>»</p><p> </p><p>Tony fit alors une petite chorégraphie avec ses mains avant d'écarter ses bras, « Qu'est-ce que t'attends, c'est Noël. Ça sent le sapin. »</p><p> </p><p>Les armures se mirent alors toutes en mouvement, attaquant les ennemis un à un ou à plusieurs, avec des canons, des répulseurs, des poings, en un seul morceaux, en s'assemblant et se désassemblant, à vitesse normale où à vitesse double, détruisant, traquant, exterminant...</p><p> </p><p>L'une d'elles, arracher en plusieurs morceaux, emmena l'un des ses ennemis en se faisant exploser. Malheureusement, l'explosion endommagea le bateau.</p><p> </p><p>Tony prit alors la situation en mains, « JARVIS, dit à Igor de stabiliser. »</p><p> </p><p>Une énorme armure vint alors se placer sous un appareil de maintient et ce qui lui tenait lieu de colonne vertébrale se mit en action pour l'aider à stabiliser la structure et empêcher la structure de s'effondrer.</p><p> </p><p>« Alors c'est ce que vous avez mis au point pendant vos insomnies ?</p><p>-C'est notre petit passe-temps à nous. »</p><p> </p><p>Manon engloba la scène du regard avant de donner des directives tel le commandant qu'elle fut autrefois, « Heartbreaker, aide Red Stapper. »</p><p> </p><p>Malgré l'aide de sa sœur, Red Stapper finit par s'écraser sur un container plein de barils d'essence qui explosa. L'explosion eue un impact sur la salle dans laquelle se trouvaient Alderich et Pepper.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Une armure se posa et s'ouvrit juste derrière Tony qui s'engouffra immédiatement à l'intérieur.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu tombes à pic.</p><p>-Ouais, c'est incroyable. Donne-moi en une aussi. », demanda Rhodey qui rangea son pistolet tout sourire et écarta les bras.</p><p> </p><p>« Je peux pas, elles sont codées que pour moi.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?</p><p>-Elles vont te couvrir. »</p><p> </p><p>Tony décolla sans un mot de plus et une nouvelle armure vint envelopper le militaire dans ses bras, « <b>Bonsoir mon colonel, quel étage je vous prie ?</b></p><p>-Ouais, j'suis mort de rire, JARVIS. »</p><p> </p><p>En baissant la tête, il en vit une autre s'ouvrir pour laisser Manon embarquer et décoller.</p><p>Il était partagé en vouloir pousser un cri de rage pour avoir été trompé ou un soupir de soulagement de savoir Manon en sécurité.</p><p> </p><p>Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser beaucoup, car un améliorer sauta sur l'armure qui lâcha Rhodey. Le militaire roula sur son épaule et se redressa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Aux commandes de son armure, Manon chargea tout les améliorés qu'elle pouvait trouver et les détruisait à coup de répulseurs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«<b> Monsieur, j'ai localisé Mademoiselle Potts.</b></p><p>-Il était temps. »</p><p> </p><p>Tony entra dans le local en ruine désigné par JARVIS et trouva son amie allongée sur le sol et recouverte de débris, inconsciente.</p><p> </p><p>Il s'approcha d'elle et tenta de soulever une première poutre métallique. Malheureusement, d'autres débris écrasèrent un peu plus la rousse qui se réveilla en sursaut et hurla à Tony, « Arrête ! Pose ça. Pose ça. »</p><p> </p><p>Obtempérant, Tony reposa son chargement et s'agenouilla en vue de la jeune femme tout en relevant sa plaque faciale, « Tu vois ce qu'il se passe quand tu sors avec mes ex-petites amies.</p><p>-T'es qu'un crétin. »</p><p> </p><p>Tony lui tendit la main, « Ouais, on en reparlera au dîner avec Manon et Rhodey. Ta main. Ta main, Pep'. »</p><p> </p><p>La PDG enta bien d'atteindre celle de Tony, mais la distance était un peu trop importante... Néanmoins, en s'étirant à fond, Pepper parvint à l'attraper. Mais la main d'Alderich sorti du sol et agrippa l'armure au niveau du réacteur, faisant lâcher Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Sortant du sol dans lequel il avait créé un trou, Alderich se tourna vers Pepper, « Ce type t'embête ? »</p><p> </p><p>Puis, se redressant, il se plaça un pied de chaque côté de la poitrine et intima à Tony de ne pas bouger.</p><p> </p><p>Il s'agenouilla et plaça un de ses doigts brûlant sur le métal, « Ho, il fait chaud à l'intérieur ? Pas trop coincé à l'intérieur ? Comme une petite tortue... en train de cuire dans sa coquille...</p><p>-Tony... », souffla Pepper.</p><p> </p><p>Tony lui répondit, « Pepper...</p><p>-Elle peut regarder... Vous, je vous déconseille de le faire », conseilla Aldrich en direction de Tony, « ... Fermez les yeux... Vous regretteriez de voir ça... »</p><p> </p><p>Il leva alors son poing, chauffer à l'extrême et l’abattit sur Tony... Qui avait redressé son avant-bras et sorti une lame au niveau de son poignet qui coupa net le bras ennemi.</p><p> </p><p>Le milliardaire ironisa, « Reposez-vous une minute. »</p><p> </p><p>Mais, le bras était tombé très près de Pepper et quand il fondit le sol sous lui, il l’entraîna dans sa chute.</p><p> </p><p>La jeune femme finit suspendue à une plate-forme en mouvement que Tony s'efforça de suivre après être sorti de l'armure endommagée.</p><p> </p><p>Tony sortit sur un embranchement de passerelle et, alors qu'il était poursuivi par une amélioré, il sauta sur le jeu de passerelle suivant. La femme tenta bien de le suivre, mais elle fut saisie au vol par une autre armure. En voyant comment elle bougeait, Tony devina que Manon était aux commandes à l'intérieur.</p><p> </p><p>Tony continua sa route, sautant par-dessus les trous des passerelles tout en ordonnant à JARVIS de lui en fournir une.</p><p> </p><p>La première fut détruite au moment où il était sur le point de monter dedans.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>«<b> Mademoiselle, votre frère a un besoin urgent d'armure et la v</b><b>ô</b><b>tre semble être la plus adapté</b><b>e</b><b> à la tâche qu'il souhaite accomplir.</b></p><p>-Dans ce cas, JARVIS, largue-moi.</p><p>-<b>Maintenant ?</b></p><p>-Immédiatement. »</p><p> </p><p>Manon fut éjectée de son armure en plein vol et elle dégaina un poignard dans sa chute qu'elle utilisa pour trancher un améliorer en deux de tout son long, le tuant.</p><p> </p><p>Rengainant son arme et empruntant celle de sa dernière victime, la jeune femme reprit le combat en rejetant les armures que JARVIS lui amenait tout en lui expliquant qu'elle allait s'en passer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey finit par rejoindre le Président, « Monsieur le Président ? Vous en faîtes pas, je vais vous aider. Tenez bon. »</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey se suspendit à un filin à l'aide d'une veste abandonné au sol et se retrouva sur un container face à un homme et une femme de Killian qu'il cribla de trois balles dans la poitrine chacun... sans que cela ne leur fasse le moindre effet.</p><p> </p><p>L'homme tenta de donner un coup à Rhodey qui l'évita. Le poing chauffé à vif brûla l'attache du container le faisant pencher.</p><p> </p><p>Maintenant suspendu dans le vide, Rhodey tira sur la seconde attache qui lâcha, faisant basculer le container à l'horizontale.</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey bascula avec le container et le lâcha juste à temps pour attraper le bras de l'Iron Patriot qui retenait le président prisonnier.</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey actionna manuellement l'un des propulseurs de l'armure afin de briser l'un des filins, les faisant échapper à l'explosion du container. Le militaire roula sur le sol avant de tirer deux coups au pistolet sur le second filin et l'armure retomba sur ses pieds, le président avec.</p><p> </p><p>« Ça vous va sacrément bien, Monsieur le Président. Mais j'ai besoin de cette armure. »</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony se laissa tomber sur sur une plate-forme en plein sur la trajectoire de la plate forme mobile qui retenait toujours Pepper par les pieds au moment entrait sur les communications dont le trio s'était équipé avant le début des combats.</p><p> </p><p>« J'ai le Président, Tony. J'évacue.</p><p>-Oui. »</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Au loin, Manon et Tony purent voir l'armure quitter les lieux pour rejoindre la ville.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Pepper, je suis là. Calme-toi. Je suis là. Regarde-moi. REGARDE-MOI ! Pep', je ne peux pas arriver jusqu'à toi. Lance-toi ! Tu ne peux pas rester là ! Allez, lâche tout ! Je te rattraperai ! Je te jure ! », Tony tentait désespérément de calmer Pepper et de la convaincre de se laisser tomber pour qu’il puisse la récupérer.</p><p> </p><p>Mais, un soubresaut de la plate-forme fit chuter Pepper brusquement de façon à ce que Tony n'ai pas pu la rattraper. La rousse disparue alors dans les flammes du brasier en bas, sous ses cris et ceux de Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Tony détourna le regard, ce qui lui permit de voir Alderich monter au bout de la passerelle, son ayant totalement repoussé grâce à Extremis.</p><p> </p><p>Se mettant face à lui, Tony le regarda tandis que son adversaire prit la parole, « Dommage. Je l'aurais rattrapée. »</p><p> </p><p>Tony se mit alors en branle, marchant puis courant vers Alderich qui fit la même chose avant de glisser sur le sol tandis que l'amélioré sautait. Tony se redressa pour rentrer dans une armure qui venait de se poser face à lui (elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle que Manon portait quand elle l'a débarrassé de la précédente améliorée).</p><p> </p><p>S'engagea alors un violent échange de coups avant qu'Alderich n'éjecte Tony sur une plate-forme inférieur où il l'y suivit.</p><p> </p><p>Il donna l'ordre d'être éjecté, ce qui lui permit d'éviter le poing bouillant de Killian dans sa poitrine.</p><p>L'éjection le propulsa dans le vide où il fut réceptionner en plein vol par une nouvelle armure.</p><p> </p><p>Il reprit son envol et attrapa le grand blond. Ils volèrent jusqu'à la plate forme la plus élevée où Alderich parvint à se libérer de la poigne de fer d'Iron Man.</p><p> </p><p>Un violent combat se déroula, se soldant la destruction de l'armure.</p><p> </p><p>Alors que Tony commençait à désespérer, une nouvelle armure apparue au loin, « <b>Mark 42 en approche.</b></p><p>-C'est pas croyable, le fils prodige est de retour. »</p><p> </p><p>Alors que Tony se mettait en position pour être enveloppé dans l'armure, celle-ci se cogna contre une poutre métallique et vola en éclats.</p><p> </p><p>Voyant le regard qu'Alderich posa sur lui, Tony soupira, « Peu importe, c'est qu'un prototype.</p><p>-Vous ne la méritiez pas, Tony. Pauvre Pepper... J'étais à deux doigts de la rendre parfaite. »</p><p> </p><p>Il sauta alors pour se tenir devant Tony qui recula d'un pas et tendis la main devant lui, « C'est bon ça on se calme ! Vous avez raison. Je ne la méritais pas. Et vous avez tort... Elle était déjà parfaite. »</p><p> </p><p>Tony fit alors un mouvement des main et Mark 42 décolla pour se placer sur tout le corps d'Alderich, à l'exception du casque, « JARVIS... Tu peux faire exploser le Mark 42. »</p><p> </p><p>L'homme cria en signe de protestation, mais le casque se plaça sur son visage et étouffa un peu sa voix.</p><p> </p><p>Tony se laissa glisser sur une poutre en diagonale tandis que l'armure implosait. Tony sauta de la rampe à une armure à moitié détruite, mais toujours fonctionnelle, qui le fit tomber sur une partie de la structure qui s'effondrait.</p><p> </p><p>Dans un dernier élan, Tony utilisa la fin des réserves en énergie de l'armure pour se poser sur la terre ferme.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Se redressant sur le coude, Tony regarda le casque d'une armure qui s'était retrouvé face à lui et à l'endroit être ravagé par les flammes.</p><p> </p><p>Voyant finalement la protection se séparer en deux à cause des flammes, il fit une note mentale pour ignifuger ses futures armures.</p><p> </p><p>Mais, Alderich fini à nouveau par sortir des flammes, son corps se recomposant grâce à Extremis, « C'est terminé. Bas les masques. Vous disiez que vous vouliez le Mandarin ? Et bien, je suis là. Ça à toujours été moi, Tony. Depuis le début. OUI, C'EST MOI LE MANDARIN !!! »</p><p> </p><p>Une barre de fer vint percuter Alderich.</p><p> </p><p>Tournant les yeux, Tony tomba sur une Pepper, en bonne santé et dont le corps avait apparemment accepté Extremis.</p><p> </p><p>Le milliardaire souffla, « J'ai pas les mots. »</p><p> </p><p>Soudain, une armure se montra à l'horizon, visant clairement Pepper.</p><p> </p><p>« Démissionne JARVIS, c'est pas un ennemi ! », en portant la main à son oreille, Tony ne sentit pas son oreillette mais la vit au sol à quelques mètres de là.</p><p> </p><p>Se tournant vers lui, Pepper lui courra droit dessus.</p><p> </p><p>Le génie paniqua, « Quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? »</p><p> </p><p>Finalement, elle prit appuie sur son genou et planta son point dans le torse de l'armure la traversant.</p><p> </p><p>Elle l'en extirpa et enfila un gant sur son bras pour tirer sur Alderich. Avisant l’un des missiles de l'armure, qui avait roulée au sol, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans la direction de Killian et lui tira dessus, le faisant exploser.</p><p> </p><p>Tony était médusé.</p><p> </p><p>Reprenant sa respiration, la rousse était horrifié de ce qu'elle venait de faire et se tourna vers Tony qui lui demanda, « Pepper ?</p><p>-Ho mon Dieu... C'était violent.</p><p>-Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie... J'ai cru que...</p><p>-Que je m'étais fait tuer parce que je suis tombée de soixante mètres ? »</p><p> </p><p>Tony ne répondit, faisant un geste signifiant '<em>tu l'as dit</em>', avant que la PDG ne reprenne, « Qui de nous deux a eu le plus chaud ?</p><p>-Ça, c'est pas évident. Probablement toi, de peu. Et si tu portais ça à la maison ? Le soutif' sport, la totale... ça te vas bien.</p><p>-Je crois que j'ai enfin compris pourquoi l'armure compte tellement pour toi. De quoi je vais pouvoir me plaindre maintenant ?</p><p>-Bah de moi... et Manon... Non pas Manon... Tu trouveras.</p><p>-Comment va Manon ?</p><p>-Je ne sais pas, elle ne répond plus sur son oreillette.</p><p>-Tu l'as amenée ici ?</p><p>-Oui. Elle est plus capable qu'on ne le pense.</p><p>-C'est un champ de guerre.</p><p>-Pas faux... J'espère vraiment qu'elle va bien. »</p><p> </p><p>Tony tenta de s'approcher de Pepper pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais la rousse était totalement paniquée, « Non, ne me touche pas. Non, je vais te brûler.</p><p>-Mais non. », Tony la prit dans ses bras, « Tu vois ? C'est pas chaud.</p><p>-Tu crois que je m'en remettrais ?</p><p>-Non, tu es amie avec moi et Manon, tu ne pourras jamais t'en remettre. Mais je crois que je pourrais arranger ça... J'ai eu la même chose il y a vingt ans après une cuite... Je réussirais à te retaper... Je passe mon temps à retaper des trucs. »</p><p> </p><p>Une nouvelle voix se fit entendre, « <b>On</b> pourra arranger ça. <b>On</b> réussira à te retaper. <b>On</b> passe notre temps à retaper des trucs.</p><p>-Mon Dieu Manon ! », s’exclama Pepper.</p><p> </p><p>La brune se tenait au milieu des flammes, se frayant un chemin sur les zones épargnées par les flammes pour rejoindre son amie et son frère. Elle avait rangé ses couteaux de combats dans leurs étuis et n’arboraient que quelques bleus et coupures.</p><p> </p><p>« Désolé, une véritable furie m'a arrachée et détruit mon oreillette.</p><p>-Pas grave. », répondit Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Pepper demanda alors, « Mais... et pour vos distractions ?</p><p>-Euh... Va falloir qu'on freine un peu. JARVIS ?</p><p>-<b>Tout est réglé, Monsieur. Y a-t-il autre chose ?</b></p><p>-Tu sais quoi faire.</p><p>-<b>Le protocole : Ardoise Effacée, Monsieur ?</b></p><p>-Ha c'est Noël, c'est vrai. Ouais. », reprit Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Le trio se réunit dans une étreinte et tous furent témoins de l'explosion de toutes les armures restantes dans un feu d'artifice.</p><p> </p><p>Le mâle du groupe demanda à la rousse, « Alors ça te plaît ? Jusqu'ici ?</p><p>-Je m'en contenterai. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«<em> Voilà comment, aux premières heures du matin de Noël, notre voyage c'était achevé...</em> »</p><p> </p><p>« <em>...Au début, tout est pur, tout est motivant. Ensuite, les erreurs commencent, les compromis...</em> »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Le vice-président fut arrêté à la Maison Blanche, sous les yeux de Rhodey.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>« <em>Nous créons nos propre</em><em>s</em><em> démons.</em> »</p><p> </p><p>« <em>Comme promis, </em><em>on </em><em>a guéri Pepper. Ça </em><em>n’</em><em>a pas été simple.</em> »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Il leur avait fallu trois jours de travail acharné, mais ils avaient réussi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>« <em>Puis, je me suis dit ''Pourquoi s'arrêter là ?''. Y a toujours des gens pour trouver le progrès dangereux. Mais je pari</em><em>e</em><em> qu'aucun de ces crétins n'a vécu</em><em>s</em><em> avec des éclats de Shrapnel dans la poitrine. Et maintenant... Moi non plus.</em> »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Manon, avec l'aide de quelques personnes à qui elle faisait confiance, a extrait les éclats d'acier dans la poitrine de son frère, sous le regard bienveillant de Rhodey et Pepper qui avaient été surpris de découvrir cette formation chez leur amie, mais qui l'avait comprit et qui lui faisait complètement confiance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>«<em> Entre nous, je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis des années.</em> »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Happy s'est enfin réveillé, le lendemain de l'opération.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>En rentrant dans son garage après l'école, Harley le trouva entièrement rénové et équipé des dernières technologies avec les plans du 'Fusil à Patate Mark II' de la part de ses potes, le mécanicien et la mécanicienne.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Du haut des ruines de la villa de Malibu, Tony se débarrassa de son réacteur ARK maintenant inutile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>« <em>Alors s'il fallait que j'emballe tout ça dans un paquet cadeau... Je crois que je dirais que mon armure n'a jamais été une distraction ou un passe-temps...</em> »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Il récupéra un petit tournevis, perdu dans les broussailles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>« <em>C'était un cocon. Et maintenant, je suis un homme nouveau.</em> »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Il rejoignit sa sœur qui l'attendait à côté de la voiture (de sport rouge et noire) après avoir chargé Dum-E, YOU et Butterfinger dans la remorque. Ils prirent la direction de New-York, de leur tour, de leur nouvelle maison...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>« <em>On peut me prendre ma maison, tou</em><em>s</em><em> mes trucs et mes jouets. Il y a une chose qu'on ne m'enlèvera pas... </em><em>en plus de ma sœur, bien sûr...</em> »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>« Je suis Iron Man... »</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Voilà, et merci de m'avoir écouté et de m'avoir permis de vider mon sac et de... d'expulser tout ça au lieu de l'accumuler en moi. C'est ça qui finit par rendre les gens malades. Wouaw, je savais pas que t'avais une écoute pareille. C'est vraiment une chance de pouvoir partager mes pensées et mes expériences avec un ami. Ça, ça réduit le poids de moitiés, c'est... c'est comme un serpent qui avale sa queue, la boucle est bouclée... Et le fait de m'avoir permis de procéder à une... »</p><p> </p><p>Tony ouvrit les yeux pour voir un Bruce Banner, à moitié réveiller en train de se frotter les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>« Alors...</p><p>-T'es avec moi ?</p><p>-Je l'étais oui. Bon, on en était à...</p><p>-Tu t'es vraiment endormi ?</p><p>-Non non, je... j'ai décroché un petit moment.</p><p>-Et je t'ai perdu où ?</p><p>-Cet ascenseur, en Suisse...</p><p>-Alors, t'as tout zappé ?</p><p>-Excuse-moi, je suis pas ce genre de médecin... Je suis pas analyste, j'ai pas fait d'étude pour ça et j'ai pas le temp...</p><p>-Quoi ? Le temps ?</p><p>-Le tempérament.</p><p>-Ho tiens, pendant que j'y pense. Ma vraie blessure, en 1983 d'accord ?</p><p>-Oui...</p><p>-J'ai quatorze ans et... c'est bizarre. »</p><p> </p><p>Tony se mit à babiller pour que Bruce ne se rende pas compte de son malaise que son ami se soit endormi dans un moment de confiance et le soulagement de savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu parler des capacités de sa sœur... Si ça avait été le cas, ça aurait été un vrai problème.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Trois jours plus tard, Manon, qui avait disparut à DC pour une urgence Shadow, l'appela en urgence.</p><p> </p><p>« Manon ?</p><p>-Tony ! Vite ! C'est une urgence !</p><p>-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?</p><p>-Rogers et Romanoff ont déconné ! Ils ont mis tous les dossiers du SHIELD en ligne ! Trouve-les, supprime-les !</p><p>-Et toi ?</p><p>-Je m'occupe de superviser l'extraction de ceux en mission et de tous les reloger. Fais vite, je t'en supplie. On parle de plus de vingt-cinq mille vies ! Plus leurs familles !</p><p>-Je m'en occupe. »</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>